YuGiOh Genesis: The Dark Savior
by Inhuman X
Summary: The years have passed since the Earth was saved. How many years? Around 300 Years to be exact! Over this time period things have changed. People live on Earth, and Duelists live in space colonies. There's a new form of Duel Monsters, and there's a brand new way to duel! A young man who lives in this world now finds himself in something bigger than he could have dreamed. Taking Oc's
1. Born From Nothing

**Born From Nothing?**

* * *

**Darkness is vast.**  
**It's said to be empty.**  
**It's said to be mysterious.**  
**It's said to be terrifying.**  
**It's said to be blank.**  
**It's said to be evil.**  
**It's said to be looked down upon.**  
**It's said to be the enemy of the light.**  
**It's said to be the enemy of all good.**  
**It's said to be the mask of all secrets.**  
**It's said to be the representation death.**  
**It's said to be the representation of nothingness.**  
**If this is said to be true then why, from this nothingness, was something born?**

Out from the vast darkness that is said to be empty, mysterious, terrifying, blank, evil, looked down upon, the enemy of light, the enemy of all good, the mask to all secrets, the symbol of death, and the symbol of nothingness how is it possible for it to create life? Well it happened. From the darkness a new child is born. This child is the embodiment of the darkness it self. Does this mean that this child will be empty? Mysterious? Terrifying, and so on? When the darkness gives birth to a new life, what does it mean?

Will it be for the better...or the worst? From what is known, only one thing comes from the darkness. And everytime, it must be stopped.

* * *

Next Time: The years have passed since the Earth was saved. How many years? Around 300 Years to be exact! Over this time period things have changed. People live on Earth, and Duelists live in space colonies. There's a new form of Duel Monsters, and there's a brand new way to duel.

A young man, who lives in this world now, finds himself caught up in the changes and in a much bigger part of the destiny of the stars then he had ever thought possible. Who is this child? And what will come of him?

* * *

**Oc Forum: Real Quick please send in Characters by PM ONLY! PM ONLY! Label the Message as such, "YuGiOh: The Dark Savior: (Enter Oc's Name Here)**

**Name: First, Last(Last Name Is Optional)**

**Age:**

**Apperance: Details please.**

**Personality: Detail's please. Paragraph at least.**

**Deck: Please Send in the Cards in the Deck with the rest of the Forum please.**


	2. The Stars of Destiny!

**The Stars of Destiny!**

* * *

In the void of space in the World of Duel Monsters there was a number of shining stars in the sky. One red, one green, one blue, one brown, and one gold. They encircled a large purple star.

_"You five think you can defeat me?!"_ A voice echoed thoroughly.

_"The Five Star's of the Elements are here to stop you Kore."_ The golden shinning star spoke.

_"Is this true? You five think you can defeat me? I always thought that that the elements came in the power of six."_ The purple star, known as Kore, asked.

_"The five pure elements are here, and nothing else."_ The blue light informed, _"Fire, water, wind, earth, and light. No need for anything else."_

_"Except darkness."_ Kore mocked.

_"No, we shall not accept darkness as one of our own. You are an example of what happens to it."_ The brown light echoed.

_"Just give in to the darkness..."_ Kore continued.

_"Kore as the Five Star Force Deity Elements we banish you from this world!"_ The gold star ordered.

_"Psht, that will not happen. If anything you will be banished and may return under my rule if I allow you."_

_"I've heard enough of this pointless conversation!"_ The bright red light enflared.

_"Agreed."_ The green light spoke.

_"Then bring it on."_ Kore taunted. All the five stars rushed the big purple star, known as Kore. Upon contact they all exploded and bursted through out space. The clash of the powers was more than enough to knock all the stars out of the Duel Spirit World and in to the Human World. From high above six stars went crashing down aimed towards down a little blue planet known simply by one word: Earth.

As the five Elemental Stars flew down to Earth, the golden light spoke.

_"Everybody, we must divide. Everyone must find a person worthy of weilding us. We must defeat Kore, with the help of a vessel our powers will increase. I can already tell that he will do the same."_

_"Agreed."_ All the Elemental Stars nodded.

_"Good, then we shall meet soon brothers."_ The stars then all split up and crashed on to Earth. Kore, unfortunetly, did the same. Seven stars had fallen on Earth that night, but did you only count six? The seventh star was on it's way. It was the one star that would change the whole destiny of the battle between the Elemental Stars and Kore. The question was: For better or for worse?

* * *

Next Time: The years have passed since the Earth was saved. How many years? Around 300 Years to be exact! Over this time period things have changed. People live on Earth, and Duelists live in space colonies. There's a new form of Duel Monsters, and there's a brand new way to duel.

A young man, who lives in this world now, finds himself caught up in the changes and in a much bigger part of the destiny of the stars then he had ever thought possible. Who is this child?What Power of the Stars has he been blessed with? And what will come of him?

* * *

**The Star Force Deities**

* * *

**Name: The Star Force Deity of Fire- Nova**

**Level: 7**

**Attack: 3200**

**Defense: 2500**

**Effect: During each of your opponet's Standby Phases they lose 500 Life Points.**

* * *

**Name: The Star Force Deity of Earth- Asteroid**

**Level: 7**

**Attack: 0**

**Defense: 3500**

**Effect: If this card is in ATK mode, switch its ATK and DEF points. When in DEF mode, your opponent can't attack any other monster on your side of the field. When in ATK mode, once per turn you can send one card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field.**

* * *

**Name: The Star Force Deity of Wind- Vacuum**

**Level: 7**

**Attack: 3000**

**Defense: 2000**

**Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy up to two of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. Your opponent then takes 700 damage. This monster cannot attack the same turn you use this effect.**

* * *

**Name: The Star Force Deity of Water- Zero**

**Level: 7**

**Attack: 2800**

**Defense: 2300**

**Effect: Once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand to select one monster on the field and increase your Life Points by that monster's level x300.**

* * *

**Name: Kore- The Planetary Destroyer**

**Level: 9**

**Attack: ?**

**Defense: 2300**

**Effect: Once per turn by paying half of your life points you can remove from play all cards on the field. For everycard that is removed from play by this effect this monster gains x1000 attack points.**

***Note- Kore is the bad guy, he will need someone as a partner and 2-3 Familiars.**

* * *

***Note- Now here's a little something I'm throwing in that I would like to add to the Oc Forum's. The Star Force Deity will be aligned according to the Oc with their respective Element.**

**That is All! The Next Chapter Will Be A Real Chapter, Promise! Lol**

**Review!**


	3. Enter the Dreamer!

**Enter the Dreamer?!**

* * *

**Space Colony: Omega**

* * *

Space Colony: Omega is the second largest space colony that was created. It is just one of the many that float outside the asteroid belt. It floats along with it's siblings Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and the mother of them all. Genesis. Space Colony: Genesis is the largest space colony. Though that's not where the story starts. The story starts with a young man who is seventeen years of age walking the streets of Space Colony: Omega and stopping to look at a titantron add for the new Duel Suit.

He watched on as the two people wearng the D-Suit's raced and dueled each other.

"Enter the Future!" Said the Voice on the Titantron showing a Duelist standing next to some kind of robotic suit of armor. The colors were grey and white, obviously a prototype yet still cool looking, on the right arm of the Duel Suit was a Duel Disk. The commerical zoomed in on the green visor to show the life points of you and your opponet. Then it zoomed in on the blue colored orb like crystal in the middle which was used to power the Duel Suit.

"Come on everybody and experice Future Corporations new and improved Duel Suits! We have the best in the business! Come on in and customize it yourself! We'll make sure that you only get the best! All at a resonable price too! How can you say no to a Duel Suit like this?!"

"Easy..." The teen watching the commerical shook his head causing his shaggy white hair to sway back and forth, "Like this." He turned around and walked away. As he walked away he saw a large crowd gathered and cheering loudfully and gleefully.

"I wonder what's going on over there." He muttered to himself, so what did he decide to do? He decided to walk over to the crowd. As he pushed his way to the front he saw it with his own onyx grey eyes. Two Duelists. One standing triumphant, and the other on the ground defeated.

"Looks like I win again!" Said the standing duelist. He appeared at least nineteen years of age. He had spiked red hair with two side bangs framing both sides of his face, bright yellow eyes, and pale skin. He seemed kind of lean, and well cut. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a red sleeveless wind breaker, a pair of black jeans and black shoes.

"Man is that really Ray Specter?" One person in the crowd asked.

"Yeah, but what's he doing on Omega?" Another person asked.

"Shouldn't he be on Genesis getting ready for the Tournament of the Stars?"

"Who cares! He's here and nobody can beat him in a duel!"

"Nobody excet Soran Cross, the King of Games, duh!"

"Anybody else want to have a nice little duel with me? You guys are really helping me prepare for when I enter the Tournament of the Stars?" Nobody said anything, they just continued to look in awe at this amazing duelist. Nobody was going to defeat him. He came in second in the last major dueling tournament. The person that beat him, is the current King of Games. Soran Cross.

"Hmph, fine if nobody wishes to duel me I'll take my pick!" Ray looked around, then quickly pointed towards the white haired teen with onyx grey eyes.

"Me?" The nineteen year old pointed to himself in shock.

"Did he really just pick me?" He asked pointing to himself with his tanned hand.

"Come on! What's your name?" Ray asked.

"Huh..." The teen stepped in to the light and in to the large cirlce as he announced his name, "My name is Lucky...Lucky Dreamer!" Lucky is wearing a black t-shirt underneath a blue hoodie jacket that has orange sleeve cuffs that were rolled up, orange around the collar and onto the shoulders, with orange pockets, a pair of black jeans, and then finall black and blue sneakers.

"Well Lucky, today's your luck day! You get to duel me! Ray Specter, what do ya say?"

"Hmph...fine, just don't get mad when I bet you." Lucky smiled confidently as he reached his arm out.

_"Whoa what are you doing?!"_ A voice quickly shouted.

"Summoning my Duel Disk duh..." Lucky replied.

_"Not with everybody here to watch!"_

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. This is my home, everybody's seen my do this." Lucky grinned ignoring the voice as a circle of purple light appeared. It then floated over Lucky's hand, and as it did so a demonic like armor covered Lucky's arm.

"Wait! That's Lucky Dreamer?!" One guy shouted, "And he's dueling Ray Specter!"

"Yeah so?"

"Lucky Dreamer is one of the top duelists in Omega! Ray Specter is one of the top duelists in Genesis! Meaning we have a Space Colony Battle about to go down! Only the best of the best!"

"Wow...you sure sound hyped up." A man sweatdropped.

"This duel's going to be intense."

"I don't know what's up with that arm of yours, nor do I care!" Specter shouted, "All I know is that I'm going to defeat you!"

"Then let's duel!" Lucky smiled.

**Ray: 8000**

**Lucky: 8000**

"As the guest to our colony I'll let you go first." Lucky insisted.

"Fine with me!" Ray drew, "I'll start off by summoning my Vylon Cube(800/800) to the field..." A small golden like robotic cube appeared, "Then I'll play Double Summon to get rid of him and summon out my Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)!" A silver serpentine like dragon appeared on the field, "I'll end my turn there."

"My draw!" Lucky drew his sixth card and smiled, "Guess who's up..."

"Sweet." The voice had returned.

"Since I have no monsters on my field, and you do I can Special Summon my Dread Force Beast-Iljust(5/2100/1900)!" In front of Lucky a new monster had appeared. It had a blank steel plated mask that hides it's face, it had long black dreadlocks that fell down it's neck, and was wearing a red long tathrered scarf. It also had two zig-zagged like horns that shoot out from it's mask. It's right arm is that of a demon and is oversized as compared to its normal grey skinned left arm that had multiple purple ruin writing on it.

"What is that?" Ray asked.

"Hmph, that's right your new to Omega." Lucky smiled, "My name is Lucky Dreamer the Master of the Dread Force Beast!"

"I've never seen these cards before!" Ray said some what angrily.

"Because I'm the only one that holds them! Now to continue with my turn I'll summon out my Dread Force Beast-Corruption Unicorn(4/1900/1400)!" Out came a black Unicorn with black ruin's all over it's body, with a bright blue flaming mane, and a long skeletal horn. It also has piercing green eyes with black slits and purple ruin writing all over it's body.

"Next I play my spell card known as Dreaded Equalizer! Now I can choose one monster on my field that's a Dread Force Beast and it's attack will become to that of a monster on your field! I choose my Dread Force Beast Corruption Unicorn!"

**Dread Force Beast- Corruption Unicorn's Attack: 2100**

"Now Corruption Unicorn attack Cyber Dragon! Rotting Horn of Destruction!" Corruption Unicorn neighed and charged at Cyber Dragon as it's ruins glowed a bright purple and wrapped around it's horn, then it's flame blue mane did the same.

"Cyber Dragon Strident Blast!" Specter shouted. The collision of the two monsters cancelled each other out and both were destroyed.

"Dang it..." Ray grumbled.

"This leaves you wide open! Iljust direct attack now!"

_"Gladly!"_ Iljust nodded as he leaped in the air.

"Dread Crush Force!" Iljust then came crashing down as all the ruins on his left arm floated off and appeared on his right arm. Iljust's stuck his right demonic arm out and his fist ignited in black flames as he punched Ray Specter in the chest.

"Guah!" Ray was sent skidding back.

**Ray: 5900**

**Lucky: 8000**

"Since Iljust just caused damage to you I can Special Summon one level five or lower Dread Force Beast from my deck. I choose my level four Dread Force Beast- Mystery Sphinx(4/1800/2000)!" Dread Force Beast Mystery Sphinx has the lower body of a black lion with a purple flaming tuff's on the ankles, it's tail is long and has a scythe at the end. It's upper body is that of a skeleton with purple ruin's tattoed all over the bones. It weilds a large broadsword that has the purple ruins on the blade as well. It also has one large skeletal wing, then a large black wing.

"I'll end there." Lucky smiled.

"Grrr..." Specter growled.

"Whoa...look what Lucky did!" A guy shouted. The whole crowd of Omega colonists cheered for Lucky.

"How dare you make me look like a fool! I'll make you pay!" Ray roared drawing his next card, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Vylon Cube(800/800) then I'll summon Nova Summoner(1400/800)!" A orange-golden orb with a reef of red energy appeared.

"Wait...? Neither of those can't defeat my monsters so..." Lucky looked on, then sighed, "You're gonna Cross-Breed aren't ya?"

"Exactly!" Ray smiled, "I'm going to Cross-Breed my Vylon Cube with my Nova Summoner!" As Ray announced this he placed his two monsters side by side in the Spell and Trap card zone. Then both monsters quickly deteriorated in to nothing, but dust. Vylon Cube turned into gold dust, and Nova Summoner red dust. Both then re-built themselves into half a DNA strand. Vylon Cube's golden dust turned in to a gold DNA strand and Nova Summoner's red dust turned into a red DNA strand. Both them moved closer together and became one single strand of DNA, one Gold and one Red.

3(Vylon Cube)+4(Vylon Summoner)= 7

"I use them to DNA Summon forth my Nova Vylon(2200/1600)!" After the DNA strands combined a bright light flashed and out the new monster arose. It was a red energized entity that had pieces of gold and white robotic three dimensional armor cover his arms, legs, body, and face. He had a triangular helmet, that left his face untouched, he also had two large armored wings, and in his hands he held a single spear kept together by golden energy.

"Now Nova Vylon attack Dread Force Beast- Mystery Sphinx! Golden Nova Rush!" Nova Vylon quickly flew over to Mystery Sphinx and thrusted it's spear a large variety of times into its chest until it exploded and vanished.

**Ray: 5900**

**Lucky: 7600**

"I'll end there."

"My move!" Lucky drew his next card, "Hmph, looks like Nova Vylon isn't staying for long."

"And why's that?"

"Because I summon out my Dread Force Beast- Enraged Cerberus(4/2000/0)!" Dread Force Beast Enraged Cerberus is a three headed black hound with razor white sword like teeth, that has a long flowing blood red cape, and various chains around it's neck and ankles. It has black eyes with red pupils, and has the purple ruins starting from it's back and up to it's eyes.

"What's that thing going to do? None of your monsters are strong enough to destroy my Nova Vylon!" Specter mocked.

"They don't have to be! Because with Enraged Cerberus's effect I can destroy a Spell or Trap card on your side of the field once per turn! Now since the monsters you used to Cross Breed are in the Spell and Trap card zone all I have to do is destroy one, and Nova Vylon is gone! So Enraged Cerberus destroy Nova Summoner!" Enraged Cerberus leaped in the air and charged right through Nova Vylon. As Cerberus phased through the monster and came out the other side, in his mouth was Nova Summoner. He crushed it and destroyed it.

"So what you destroyed one! You know that enable to destroy a DNA Monster you need to destroy both Cross Breeding parts! So Nova Vylon gets to stay!"

"I know, and since you're right about none of my monsters being stronger than your Nova Vylon I think I can fix that! I play the Equip Spell Card known as Weapon of the Ruins: Nightmare Saber giving it over to Iljust!" Lucky threw down the card and equipped it to Dread Force Beast- Iljust. In Iljust's demonic hand appeared a large silver claymore like blade with purple ruins running down it, with a skull head at the end of the hilt, and the guard consisted of various enlongated tentackle like protusions stretching back and fusing in to Iljust's hand.

"Since I used Cerberus ability he can't attack this turn. Though Iljust is still free! Plus with the effect of Weapon of the Ruins: Nightmare Saber his attack increases by five hundred!"

**Dread Force Beast- Iljust's Attack: 2600**

"Iljust strike him down! Slash of the Dreaded Nightmare!"

_"Prepare to suffer!"_ Iljust shouted happily as the purple ruins on his sword were soon glowing brightly and devoured the sword in a pitch black energy force. He then slashed Nova Vylon and destroyed him.

**Ray: 5500**

**Lucky: 7600**

As Nova Vylon was destroyed Vylon Cube appeared on the field in it's place.

"Did you forget? Anytime a DNA Monster is destroyed, I can bring forth one of the monsters used to summon it to the field, though at the risk of banishing the other monsters used for the summoning! Vylon Cube is here now and in defense mode!" Ray then pocketed Nova Summoner.

That's fine, but you know Iljust's effect! I'm going to now summon out my level four Dread Force Beast- Eclipse Griffin(4/1800/1300)!" Dread Force Beast Eclipse Griffin has the black body of a lion, with an eagle's head and two large red trimmed wings that have black and yellow feathers, it has a long scorpion tail, it also has yellow talons, and yellow eyes with black slits. It has purple ruins that run along all of it's body, "I end."

"I d-" Lucky quickly cut Ray off.

"Before you draw a card, you must send the top card of your deck to the graveyard for every card you draw!"

"Why?"

"Because that's the effect of my Eclipse Griffin." Lucky smiled, "You see every turn before you draw you must take the number of cards you're going to draw from the top of your deck and send them to the graveyard."

"Grrr..." Specter sent away the top card and then drew, "I play Monster Reincarnation! I'll send one card from my hand to the graveyard to add one monster card to my hand! Next I play a face down and summon Vylon Ohm(1500/200) in attack mode!" A triangular like floating angelic machine appeared in front of Ray, "I'll play my face down Premature Burial and give up eight hundred life points to bring back my Shinning Angel(1400/800) from the grave!" Next to Ohm Ray had called forth a blonde haired angel.

**Ray: 47000**

**Lucky: 7600**

"Since both are level four..."

"Another Cross-Breed huh?" Lucky sighed.

"Got that right! I Cross Breed my Shinning Angel with my Vylon Ohm!" Ray then placed both monsters in the Spell and Trap card zone. Both monsters turned to dust. Shinning Angel turned into white dust, then in to a white half of a DNA strand. Vylon Ohm turned into gold dust and turned into a golden half of a DNA strand. The two DNA strand halves then came together making a full DNA strand, one gold and one white. As they connected a bright light flashed and out came a new monster.

4(Shinning Angel)+4(Vylon Ohm)= 8

"I DNA Summon Vylon Angel(2300/1400)!" Vylon Angel appeared as Shinning Angel, but it was wearing Vylon Ohm as armor and weaponry. He had four wings, two angelic, and two robotic. He had a triangular shield, and a triangular like laser cannon.

"Now Vylon Angel attack Enraged Cerberus with Shinning Laser of Ohm!" Vylon Angel aimed his cannon and released a powerful gold and white like laser that pierced Cerberus and destroyed him.

**Ray: 4700**

**Lucky: 7300**

"Now I end. With out Cerberus you can't destroy my Vylon Angel! So what do you plan on doing?!" Ray mocked.

"Nice attack, but this duel is soon going to be over Ray." Lucky smiled, "I draw!" Lucky grew a large grin, "This duel is over...I remove from play my Dread Force Beast- Enraged Cerberus and my Dread Force Beast- Mystery Sphinx to special summon out my Dread Force Beast- Infernal Jabberwock(8/3000/2600)!" Dread Force Beast Infernal Jabberwock has four large black wings with a single big red eye on each wing that has a black slit. It's underbelly is grey with purple ruin writing all over it, it has no eyes on it's head. It just has a large mouth with razor sharp teeth. It also has long skeletal like arms.

"What is that?!" Ray shouted.

"My Infernal Jabberwock, didn't ya hear? Now with his effect I can send every card in my hand to the graveyard to destroy every card on this field, except for him! Sorry Iljust."

_"It's fine."_ Iljust replied as Infernal Jabberwock took to the skies.

"Go Infernal Jabberwock! Infernal Eraser!" Infernal Jabberwock roared releasing a powerful red laser beam that destroyed everything on the field, it then descended back on to the field in front of Lucky. All Spells, Traps, and Monster Cards on the field were destroyed. With the exception of the creator of the destuction, Lucky's Infernal Jabberwock.

"Now since I activated his effect his attack is reduced by half until the end of the turn."

**Dread Force Beast- Infernal Jabberwock's Attack: 1500**

"Now before I attack I'll give you this chance to stop Infernal Jabberwock's attack."

"How?" Ray asked.

"Easy, discard one card from your hand to the graveyard. That's all you gotta do to stop him."

"Grrrr...you think I'm going to take the easy way out?! You have some kind of plan if I do that! I don't know what's the deal with these Dread Force Beast cards, but I'm not falling for that trap!"

"Huh...fine with me! Dread Force Beast- Infernal Jabberwock! Attack Infernal Force Roar!" Jabberwock lifted it's head as all it's purple ruins slowly lifted off of it's body and began to appear in front of it's mouth wrapping around the air like some kind of invisible still tornado. Infernal Jabberwock opened it's mouth wide as a bright red light flashed, then suddenly the blast of red energy roared through the ruins and into Ray Specter's chest. It's ruins then returned back to it's body.

"Guah!" Ray skidded back as his life points began to drop.

**Ray: 3200**

**Lucky: 7300**

"I have no choice, but to end my turn." Lucky smiled as Jabberwock's attack went back to normal.

**Dread Force Beast- Infernal Jabberwock's Attack: 3000**

"Grrrr..." Ray's chest burned with pain from the various direct attacks he had taken, "I'll draw!" He said angrily, "I end." He had nothing.

"I draw!" Lucky smiled, "Go Infernal Jabberwock attack once more to end this! Infernal Force Roar!" Infernal Jabberwock repeated it's attack process and unleashed another devestating red blast that struck Specter in the chest.

**Ray: 3200**

**Lucky: 7300**

"Wait...why are your life points the same?" Lucky wondered, but then he saw Ray holding up one card.

"I see...so you decided to do it this time huh?" Lucky smiled, "Good choice."

"I'll discard this card to stop your monsters attack." Ray growled, "Because now you're getting on my nerves!" Ray shouted.

"Well it's your move now, Mr. Specter." Lucky mocked.

"I DRAW!" Ray shouted, "I put down a face down, and a monster in defense mode! Now try me!"

"No problem..." Lucky drew, "Hope you know that none of that is going to work." Lucky smiled.

"Oh yeah?! Why not?!" Ray shouted.

"Easy! Because I activate Infernal Jabberwock's effect and to destroy every card on the field except for him!" Infernal Jabberwock took to the skies once more and prepared his attack, "Infernal Eraser!" Lucky ordered as the attack reigned down and destroyed everything once more.

"As usual his attack shall drop now."

**Dread Force Beast- Infernal Jabberwock's Attack: 1500**

"Now I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dread Force Beast- Corruption Unicorn!" Lucky's corrupted and demonic seeming unicorn arose by his Infernal Jabberwock.

"Now Infernal Jabberwock attack! Infernal Force Roar!" Infernal Jabberwock's ruins repeated it's attacking process and it blasted Ray Specter in the chest.

**Ray: 1700**

**Lucky: 7300**

"Now Corruption Unicorn end this! Rotting Horn of Destruction!" Corruption Unicorn's horn was quickly wrapped around buy it's ruins as it charged forth with its blue flaming horn. It thrusted itself in to Ray's chest and took out the rest of his life points.

**Ray: 0**

**Lucky: 7300**

"That was for Omega." Lucky smiled as his arm returned to normal.

"Grrrr...you brat!" Ray Specter roared, "You'll pay for making a fool out of me! I'm Ray Specter! I'm the next King of Games!"

"Hmph, sure you are." Lucky smiled, "I'm done here." Lucky turned on his heels away from Ray and walked through the crowd.

_"We sure showed him huh?"_ Iljust appeared besides his master.

"Yupp...now all we have to do is enter the Tournament of the Stars." Lucky smiled, "Because I'm going to be the next King of Games."

* * *

**Alright everybody! As you can see you've finally be introduced to the main character, the newest form of dueling called Duel Suits(some what), and the new way of summoning monsters! DNA Monsters! Now here's are they work real quick:**

**DNA Monster Rules:**

**1) When Cross Breeding, the monsters of being used both of their level's must add up to the DNA Monster's level.**

**Ex: Nova Vylon is a Lv. 7 which is why Ray Specter was able to Cross Breed Nova Summoner and Vylon Cube.**

**3(Vylon Cube)+4(Nova Summoner)= 7(Nova Vylon)!**

**2) After Cross Breeding, the monsters used for the Cross Breed are placed in the opening Spell and Trap Card Zones. If not enough spaces are available then the DNA monster cannot be summoned.**

**Ex: If for some bizarre reason you have 5 Spell and Trap Cards, meaning you have room for no more, then you CAN NOT DO A DNA SUMMON!**

**3) When the DNA Monster is destroyed, you may choose one monster that was used for the DNA Summon to be brought to the field, though if this is used the other monster is removed from play.**

**Ex: When Nova Vylon was destroyed Ray decided to keep Vylon Cube on the field, thus it became a Monster again. Though this means that Nova Summoner was removed from the game, even if it was already in the graveyard.**

**4) The monsters used for the Cross Breeding can be destroyed as long as they are in the Spell and Trap card zone, but they can only be destroyed as though they are Spell and Trap Cards.**

**Ex: If Duelist 1 has a DNA Monster out and Duelist 2 has Mystical Space Typhoon then Duelist 2 can use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of the DNA Material Monsters.**

**5) If both monsters used for a Cross Breeding is destroyed, then the DNA Monster is destroyed as well.**

**Now if there are any more Questions about the DNA Monsters then go ahead and ask, I'll respond in the next chapter.**

**Now everybody can send in 1 DNA Monster they would like to use in their deck. Which means you get to create your own card yaaaay! Lol, so PM me your created DNA Monster when ya can. Oh also they would be kept in the Extra Deck.**

**Name:**

**Level:**

**Type:**

**Apperance:**

**Effect:**

**Also you guys can send in your Duel Suits/D-Suits(pretty much D-Runners, but full body armored versions), if you you want. Though more about them will be revealed. If you do decide to send it now then here's what you need:**

**Name:**

**Design:**

**That simple lol.**

* * *

**Cards of the Day**

**1) Name: Dread Force Beast-Iljust**

**Level: 5**

**Attack: 2100**

**Defense: 1900**

**Effect: If you have no monsters on your field this monster can be Special Summoned. Everytime this monster does battle damage your opponet you can Special Summon one "Dread Force Beast" from your deck who's level is 5 or lower.**

**2) Name: Dread Force Beast Corruption Unicorn**

**Level: 4**

**Attack: 1700**

**Defense: 1400**

**Effect: When this monster does battle damage you can draw one card.**

**3) Name: Dread Force Beast Eclipse Griffin**

**Level: 4**

**Attack: 1800**

**Defense: 1300**

**Effect: Before your opponet draws a card they must send the top card of their deck to the graveyard for every card they draw.**

**4) Dreaded Equilizer**

**Type: Equip Spell**

**Effect: This card can only be equipped to a "Dread Force Beast" card. Choose one monster on your opponets side of the field, this equipped monster's attack will be the same as the choosen monster's attack.**

**5) Weapon of the Ruins: Nightmare Saber**

**Type: Equip Spell**

**Effect: This card can only be equipped to a "Dread Force Beast" card. The monster equipped with this card gains 500 attack points. If this card is equipped to any other other monster that is not a "Dread Force Beast" then that monster is destroyed.**

**6)**

**Name: Dread Force Beast Infernal Jabberwock**

**Level: 8**

**Attack: 3000**

**Defense: 2600**

**Effect: You can Special Summon this monster by removing from play 2 "Dread Force Beast". You can discard all the cards in your hand to destroy every card on the field, except this card. After activating this effect this monster loses half of it's attack points until the end of the turn. Your opponet can discard one card from their hand to stop this monster from attacking.**

* * *

Next Time: Lucky is chilling around in the Space Colony as word soon goes around that he defeated Ray Specter from Space Colony Genesis. What does this mean? Well another duelist from Genesis plans on confronting Lucky and challenging him to a duel, but the duelists also has a secret agenda. One that is going to change Lucky's fate. But what is it?

Review!


	4. The First Star! Part 1

**The First Star! Part 1**

* * *

**Space Colony: Omega**

* * *

_"So that duel the other day seemed to go pretty well."_ Iljust commented as he joined Lucky's side.

"Yeah, it's funny. Just because Genesis was the first Space Colony, people think it's the best. Especially the duelist's there. Ray Specter was truly a novice duelist compared to us down here at Omega." Lucky bragged.

_"Ooooh, somebody's win is getting to them."_ Iljust mocked.

"Whatever Iljust, all I know is that I expected more out of somebody who had put up a challenge against the current King of Games."

_"Agreed, all you had to duel was bring out Jabberwock and the rest of the duel was pointless. Everybody on Omega knows that there's no point after that."_

"But...he was a Genesis Colonists so I guess I can't fully blame him for not knowing how we operate down here." Lucky smiled as he placed his hands behind his head and walked. As the two continued to walk and talk something caught Lucky's eye. It seemed as tho a small shinning brown light quickly flashed in the corner of his eye.

"Hmm?" He whipped his head around, nearly gaining whiplash.

_"What's up?"_ Iljust asked.

"Nothing...just thought I saw something." Lucky then walked over to a tree and sat down with his arms crossed over his chest, "Time for a nap." He yawned, then went to sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Hey who's that girl?" Someone asked at the transport station. The transport stations are where people from other colonies can teleport back and forth between each colony. Everyone at Station A in the Omega Colony looked on as they saw a stranger with a duel disk enter. This person had some kind of strange sensation flowing out through their body.

"Have you sensed anything yet?" She asked.

_"No..."_ A voice replied in their head, _"Wait...I have. It's a rather strong feeling, though they have yet to weild a star."_

"That must be him." The young woman had raised her hand in the air, "Do anyone of you know where Lucky Dreamer is?!" With that simple question people knew why she was there.

* * *

"Zzzz...zzzz..." As Lucky was up resting against the tree, he suddenly felt some kind of urge wake him up.

"Uhhh..." Lucky slowly opened an eye and saw somebody in front of him. Though his vision was blurry he could see the girl perfectly clear. She appeared around nineteeen years of age, she had not appeared very tall, she had brown hair that was brushed back and down. She is wearing white sleeveless shirt underneath a blue jacket with gold trims, black shorts, blue dice earings, blue converse, and a blue MP3 player she had in her hand.

"Can I help you?" Lucky yawned as he rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Yes, my name is Milieu." the girl told him, "Are you Lucky Dreamer?"

"Yes I am."

_"Yes, he's the one that I sense the power from."_ The voice informed Milieu.

"Hmm? What power are you talking about?" Lucky asked.

"Wait, you heard that?" Milieu asked.

"Yeah, it was kind of loud."

"I see...then I guess you are the one!" She smiled, "I'm from Space Colony: Genesis and I heard you defeated Ray Specter so I came here to challenge you!"

_"Of course..."_ Iljust sighed as he appeared by Lucky's side.

_"He has a Duel Spirit too?"_ Milieu thought.

"Well...you sure you would like to Duel?" Lucky asked as he raised his right arm in the air.

"Yes...I'm positive..." Milieu then pulled out a digital wristwatch and pressed the power button. Once the light had turned green various numbers and letters came up. She quickly pressed the letters "XSBR". As she did this a bright light flashed in the shape of an X. Suddenly a Duel Disk had appeared on her arm.

"Time to get wicked!" Lucky smiled as his arm was quickly coated in his demonic like gauntlet.

"Let's duel!" the two both shouted.

"Ladies first." Lucky grinned.

**Milieu: 8000**

**Lucky: 8000**

"I'll start by summoning out X-Saber Airbellum(1600/200) and end with a facedown!" Milieu had brought forth a lion-humanoid creature that had razor katars in each hand, with three blades on both of his hands. He was heavily armored in red and was prepared for battle.

"My move!" Lucky drew, "I summon out Dread Force Beast- Vile Leviathan(4/1900/1500)!" Dread Force Beast Vile Leviathan has the neverending lower body of a sea-dragon like creature, with the upperbody of a grey skinned human. On the humans back are two large skeletal wings, the human has purple eyes with black slits. He also wears two large gauntlet's on both hands. The mouth of the monster is on the underbelly of the dragon part of it. The purple ruins cover all of the human part's chest.

"Go Leviathan! Attack that lion-man!" Lucky ordered, "Infected Ocean Cannon!" As Leviathan began to charge up it's attack all the purple ruins began to float off of its body. All the ruins turned into black and disroted colored water. A gigantic sphere of water. The sphere of water was then launched towards Airbellum.

"Don't think so! I play Negate Attack!" Milieu smiled as a large portal blocked the attack with ease, "With this you can no longer attack this turn. So sucks for." She teased slightly.

"That's fine, I'll just end there."

"Yes you will..." Milieu drew, "I now summon out my X-Saber Galahad(1800/800)!" This time Milieu had summoned out a fish-human like creature weilding a harpoon as a spear. He quickly aimed it at Lucky's Vile Leviathan.

"Hmm...you must have something planned." Lucky commented.

"You got that right! Galahad attack!"

"He's weaker though, which means he has an effect."

"Correct! Anytime Galahad declares battle with my opponets monsters he gains three hundred attack points!"

**X-Saber Galahad's Attack: 2100**

"Strike that Leviathan down! Harpoon Slash!" Milieu shouted as the fish man warrior quickly seared Lucky's sea monster, then slashed right through it.

"Crap!" Lucky muttered as his monster was destroyed.

**Milieu: 8000**

**Lucky: 7800**

"Now Galahad's attack returns to normal."

**X-Saber Galahad's Attack: 1800**

"Next up is Airbellum! Attack directly!" Milieu smiled as the lion man warrior slashed down Lucky's life points.

"Crap!" Lucky shouted once more being pushed back by the contact.

**Milieu: 8000**

**Lucky: 6200**

"That's just great..." Lucky groaned.

"Next I'll end with a facedown! Your move."

"I draw!" Lucky cried out, "I summon out my Dread Force Beast- Mystery Sphinx(4/1800/2000)!" Dread Force Beast Mystery Sphinx has the lower body of a black lion with a purple flaming tuff's on the ankles, it's tail is long and has a scythe at the end. It's upper body is that of a skeleton with purple ruin's tattoed all over the bones. It weilds a large broadsword that has the purple ruins on the blade as well. It also has one large skeletal wing, then a large black feathered wing.

_"I'd love to attack right now, even if it meant sacraficing Mystery Sphinx to do it. The only thing is...that I'm going to need to bring out my bigger hitters. So I need someone to sacrafice for now..."_ Lucky thought, _"So my facedown should do the trick."_

"I end..." Lucky tsked.

"Really? Is this how you dueled against Ray? Because that would be a shame." Milieu smiled.

_"Looks like he doesn't know about Galahad's negative effect, which could work for me."_

"Alright time to draw!" Milieu smiled, "I summon out my X-Saber Pashuul(100/0)!" Milieu had brought out an old crazy looking man in purple armor weilding a large broad sword, "Time to go to work!"

_"Do it..."_ The voice assured.

"I'm going to Cross Breed my X-Saber Airbellum with my X-Saber Pashuul!"

3(X-Saber Airbellum)+2(X-Saber Pashuul)= 5

"When two warriors of the Earth combine they create a much stronger and needed force enable to make mother Earth proud and enable to make to protect her with all their might! To do so they have fused! I DNA Summon XX-Saber Service(5/2500/1500)!" In front of Milieu a female with short blue hair, golden eyes with golden pupils, and a large blue transparent visor that looked like a bow in her hair had been born. She was wearing a dark crop top revealing a part of her abdomen, and a light hakama, that is tied using a white sash is embellished with the image of two light circles merged together, with two circular cutouts. On her hands, she has two large and rounded, light blue mechanical gauntlets with flower designs on her arms that gives off a boxer's gloves.

"Great...a DNA Summon." Lucky groaned.

"You're going to like this part, because now by her birth I can draw three cards..." Milieu did so, "And by sending one back to my deck..." She placed one card back, "I can now destroy one card on the field! I choose that facedown of yours!"

"Crap!" Lucky shouted as his facedown was revealed to be a trap. Quickly it was destroyed by Milieu's monster.

"Now Galahad, as your attack rises, destroy that Mystery Sphinx with Harpoon Slash!"

**X-Saber Galahad's Attack: 2100**

"No!" Lucky shouted as his monster was destroyed.

**Milieu: 8000**

**Lucky: 5900**

"Now Service attack him directly! Service Saber Slash!" Service flew in to the air her gauntlets began to glow as she aimed down at Lucky.

_"This is for Lady Milieu!"_ Service cried out right before striking Lucky in the chest.

"Guah!" Lucky skidded back from the attack.

**Milieu: 8000**

**Lucky: 3400**

"What the heck is going on here?!" Lucky growled in anger, "Why is she beating me?"

_"Maybe because you haven't drawn me yet."_ Iljust joked.

"Shut up..." Lucky whispered back.

* * *

_"Guess he isn't the power that I had sensed out."_ The voice whispered to Milieu.

_"Yeah, he doesn't seem very strong. He hasn't even touched your life points. Though maybe you've finally made some good decisions."_ XX-Saber Service nagged.

"Let's not underestimate him." Milieu replied to her spirits, "He must've beaten Ray some how...some way. He just doesn't think I'm serious yet."

_"Well then let him know, or else I will."_ Service complained.

* * *

"You going to duel or what?!" Milieu shouted.

"Hmm?" Lucky looked at the girl.

"Are you going to duel or take this beating like a man? Either way I don't care, because either way I'm going to win!"

"Hmph, shut up girl! It's my move!" Lucky drew, "I play Pot of Greed to bring out two cards to my hand!" Lucky smiled, "I now place one card in facedown defense position and play Card Destruction! Now we send both of our hands to the graveyard and draw the same amount of cards that we did before this card was acivated!" Milieu got rid of her five cards and drew five more, while Lucky got rid of four and drew more in their place.

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown." Lucky smiled.

"Man...that's all you have huh? Well then I guess this duel is just about over!" Milieu cried out, "Galahad strike down that facedown!"

"Don't think so!" Lucky flipped over his facedown, "Dreaded Protection! Hope you don't mind, because with this all of your monsters cannot attack this turn and on top of that they lose half of their attack points!"

"What?!" Milieu shouted.

**X-Saber Galahad's Attack: 900**

**XX-Saber Service's Attack: 1250**

"Dang it...I end." Milieu groaned.

"Good, because I draw! I Flip Summon out my Dread Force Beast- Vicious Shadow(4/1300/2000)!" Suddenly an average sized shadow person appeared with various purple ruins all over it's body.

"When ever Vicious Shadow is flip summoned he does a little damage to your arsenal."

"Hmm?" Milieu was confused.

"Let me put it this way for you girl, for every card in the graveyard you must discard that many cards from the top of your deck and remove them from play!"

"What?!" Millieu, Service, and the unknown voice were shocked.

"So far...I count...fifteen cards!" Lucky grinned.

"No way!"

"Yupp, you destroyed one of my Trap cards, Dreaded Protection I just used so that went to the grave, along with Pot of Greed and Card Destruction. So that's four, destroying two of my monsters equals six, now plus the five cards you got rid of because of Card Destruction is five making that eleven, plus the four I got rid of makes it fifteen!" Lucky smiled, "Say goodbye to to fifteen cards."

"Damn it..." Millieu groaned as she did so, now she was left with at least twenty eight cards in her deck.

"Now that those are gone, I need to give up my Vicious Shadow enable to summon a new beast! I summon out Dread Force Beast- Raging Minotaur(2400/1600)!" Dread Force Beast Raging Minotaur has the body of grey skinned man wearing black armor that covers him, with the head of a bull that has two long horns, it also wears a long red cape, and weilds a giant axe. On the armor purple ruins glow.

"Now go Minotaur attack Galahad with Dreaded Axe Rage!" Raging Minotaur rushed X-Saber Galahad, and quickly his attack points dropped. Raging Minotaur's ruins glowed bright and wrapped around his axe, he then lunged forward with it raised high above his head. He brought it down at full force on Galahad. Some kind of seismic wave was released as well during the attack.

"No!" Millieu shouted.

**X-Saber Galahad's Attacks: 400**

**Milieu: 6000**

**Lucky: 3400**

"What just happened?" Lucky asked.

"Galahad loses five hundred attack points when being attacked..." Milieu complained.

_"You should've countered with your facedown!"_ Service analyzed, _"Then we would last another round, and would be able to finish him off in the next turn."_

"No...we're going to do that anyway..." Milieu informed, "That card will only be used to keep you on the field for now Serivce so trust me."

"Fine..."

"Hmph, seems like you left that part out. Oh well, what's done is done. Whats about to be done is that every time Raging Minotaur destroys a monster you have to send the top cards of your deck to the grave equal to the number of stars of the destroyed monster. Four stars, four cards!"

"Crap..." Milieu discarded four more cards.

"I end there." Lucky smiled, "Bring it on."

"My draw!" Milieu drew and smiled, "It's time..." She announced.

"Hmm? For what?" Lucky asked.

"I summon out XX-Saber Emmersblade(1300/800)!" Next to Service a green armored cricket had arose with a red flowing cape as it stood battle ready next to the first DNA Monster by it's side, "You ready Lucky?" Suddenly Milieu's power increased majorly out of nowhere.

"What the hell?!" Lucky shouted.

_"Where's this energy coming from?"_ Iljust asked.

"I don't know...but this girl...for sure has something planned..." Lucky held his arms up to keep himself from being knocked down by the sudden power increase.

"Well Lucky..." Milieu smiled, "Your luck's about to run out!"

* * *

**Cards of the Day:**

**1) Name: Dread Force Beast Vile Leviathan**

**Level: 4**

**Attack: 1900**

**Defense: 1500**

**Effect: Since it was not shown it will remain unknown until revealed!**

**2) Name: Dread Force Beast Mystery Sphinx**

**Level: 4**

**Attack: 1800**

**Defense: 2000**

**Effect: As long as this card is on your field your opponet must discard one card from their hand at the end of the turn.**

**3) Name: XX-Saber Service(*Card Credit= This card belongs to and was made by Marbelio)**

**Level 5**

**Attack: 2500**

**Defense: 1500**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Effect: When this card is summon to field you can draw 3 cards then return one of those cards back to the deck to destroy 1 card on the field.**

**4) Name: Dread Force Beast Raging Minotaur**

**Level: 6**

**Attack: 2400**

**Defense: 1600**

**Effect: Every time this monster destroys a monster your opponet must discard one card for every star level on the destroyed monster from the top of their deck.**

* * *

Next Time: Lucky's duel with Milieu gets intense as she summons forth a new powerful DNA Monster. A Monster that Lucky does not think he can take on by himself. Though it appears, he soon might not have to. The question is, where did Milieu get this card? And what is this strange feeling flowing through Lucky's body?

Review!


	5. The First Star! Part 2

**The First Star! Part 2**

* * *

Milieu had in front of her XX-Saber Emmersblade, and her DNA Monster X-Saber Service.

"First off since your Dreaded Protection is done for Service's attack returns to normal!"

**XX-Saber Service's Attack: 2500**

_"It feels good to be back."_ Service smiled.

"Next I play Minimize to lower my XX-Saber Emmersblade's attack by one thousand and his level by one!"

**XX-Saber Emmersblade's Level/Attack: 2/300**

"Then I'm going to Cross Breed my XX-Saber Service with my XX-Saber Emmersblade!"

2(XX-Saber Emmersblade)+5(XX-Saber Service)= 7

As Milieu played called this out XX-Saber turned into green star dust and the shinning green stardust then took form of half of a strand of DNA. Service turned into blue star dust then turned into half a strand of DNA as well. The two DNA strands fused together, and quickly beamed high into the air. The shinning light began to gather star like energy from all around as Milieu began a chant.

"Now as the stars gather and take physical form, they remain to be fear a stronger and much more stronger power! The floating solid destroyer! Take shape! DNA Summon The Star Force Deity of Earth-Asteroid(8/0/3500)!" The Star Force Deity of Earth- Asteroid is a large asteroid with a giagantic humanoid-stone torso with the asteroid acting as it's lower body. It also has a series of planets that float around it act as it's belt.

_"It feels good to be back!"_ The large being known as Asteroid roared as his energy sent out seismic shock waves through Omega.

_"Whoa...thats intense..."_ Lucky thought as he looked the asteroid giant, _"That has to be the voice I was hearing her talk to...the question is...what is it though?"_

"Hey there Asteroid, ready to destroy?" Milieu asked.

_"Of course, just send me at him."_

"As you wish!" Milieu agreed, "So guess what! Asteroid has an effect! When he's in attack mode I can switch his attack and defense points! So that's what I'll do!"

**The Star Force of Deity of Earth- Asteroid's Attack/Defense: 3500/0**

"Now Asteroid attack that Raging Minotaur!" Milieu pointed towards Lucky's only monster, "Meteor Strike Fist!" Asteroid cocked back his fist as it began to ignite and burn brightly.

_"Good bye you infernal beast!"_ Asteroid shouted as he quickly punched Lucky's Minotaur sending him flying back.

**Milieu: 6000**

**Lucky: 2300**

"Aaaahhhh!" Lucky was sent flying back and crashed int the tree where he had been resting.

"Guah!" He shouted in pain as he quickly grabbed his back, "That hurt like hell."

"You won't make it through the next move." Milieu smiled, "I end."

"Uhhh..." Lucky had problems drawing his card, though he mustered the strength to do so. All he did was place a facedown.

"Time to end this Asteroid! Guess you were right, he isn't what we wanted." Milieu sighed, "Attack directly! Meteor Strike Fist!"

_"I tried to warn you..."_ Asteroid cocked back his fist once more and threw it forwards towards Lucky.

"Crap..." Was all Lucky could mutter before Asteroid's strike connected. A large explosion reached the "sky" of Omega.

"Hmph, it's over." Milieu shook her head.

"Shut up..." A voice muttered through the dust.

"Huh?" Milieu looked hard through the smoke and saw that Lucky was still standing.

**Milieu: 6000**

**Lucky: 550**

"What?! How'd that happen?"

"Half Shield..." Lucky pointed to his revealed facedown, "Cut the damage of your attack in half."

"I see...I guess I end then." Milieu shrugged with a smile, "Told you he's stronger than he appears."

_"As so it appears..."_ Asteroid said intruiged that Lucky was still standing.

"Uhhh...I feel so weak." Lucky fell down on on his butt on the ground. His body began to tremble, but it wasn't with fear.

"W-what the hell is going on with my body?" Lucky thought, "Why am I shaking?"

_"Come on Lucky, you have to stand and fight back!"_ Iljust encouraged.

"Don't you think I know that?" The duelist replied, "How am I going to beat that thing? It has thirty five hundred attack points! I don't have a single monster in my deck with that kind of attack power."

_"Crap...what are you going to do? You can't give up..."_ Iljust scowled at the large earthly monster.

"You should just give up at this point Lucky." Milieu shook her head, "You're a good duelists, but not good enough to defeat a Star Diety."

"A Star Deity? Who cares about that stupid Star Deity! I'll crush that thing! Do you understand?! I'll find a way!" Lucky roared.

"How? You're life points are down to five hundred fifty. How are you going to pull out a miracle now? Especially with only three cards! I still have seven cards in my hand! You need to try and catch up. There's no way you're going to defeat me now! Just give it up Lucky!"

"No!" Lucky roared, "What did I tell you?!" Lucky stood up and raised his demonic armored fist in the air. He then slowly pointed towards Asteroid, "I...will..." Lucky's eyes flashed a bright purple light. His body began to give off some sort of black energy.

**_"Found him!"_** A voice resouned through out Lucky's head. Though he ignored it. A bright purple star flew down and crashed straight in to his chest.

"What the-" Milieu was cut off as Lucky's power quickly increased once more.

"I will beat you!" Lucky placed his hand on his duel disk as a purple light burned in his chest, "I draw!" Quickly he looked at his card, "Since you have a monster on the field and I don't I can special summon out my Dread Force Beast- Iljust(2100/1900)!" Iljust then floated in front of Lucky and solidified.

_"Bring it you overgrown flying rock!"_ Iljust teased.

_"Hmph, how rude."_ Asteroid tsked.

"Next Dread Force Beast- Wicked Leperchaun(3/300/1300) will join the fray!" Dread Force Beast- Wicked Leperchaun is a small group of grey skinned dark orange haired Leperchaun's wearing dark green and black clothes as their bodies all seem to rot away. Each one has various purple ruin markins all over their body.

"You want to have a battle of titants, then watch this!" Suddenly Lucky was no longer in control of his body.

_**"Time for me to show my face!"**_ A voice echoed through Lucky's blank mind.

3(Dread Force Beast- Wicked Leperchaun)+5(Dread Force Beast- Iljust)= 8

Dread Force Beast- Wicked Leperchaun's ruin tattoo's floated off it's body and beamed into a single light. The small trio exploded into dark green dust as it slowly encircle around the purple light. Iljust's ruins did the same burning into a bright purple light as well, except with more of a white tint. Iljust exploded and turned into black star dust. The two burning purple lights made from the ruins fused together bringing the two dusts together. Both star dusts then turned into both a DNA strand. There was now a single piece of DNA that was half dark green and half black. The DNA strand soon summoned out a large black hole, the DNA flew right into the void. Once the black hole closed a wide wave of energy was released.

"Now...where darkness reigns a being of power will be born! Here comes a deity born from nothing, yet has a power that all fear! Decimate everything! DNA Summon, The Dark Force Deity of Stars- Void(8/3400/2300)!" Suddenly a large black hole had appeared and out from it a new being. A large mass of stars began to gather around and form large two knight like armored gauntlets, boots, and breast plate made out of black spacial energy. As the armor took shape some bodily shape filed in the armor. Grey skinned limbs filled in, the arms and legs seemed very muscular, along with the torso which was also very muscualr. Then slowly as a head formed it was a plain steel plated mask with no design what so ever, it had a single eye slit for the monsters right eye. The slit revealing his eye only glowed with a bright black light.

_"Void!"_ Asteroid roared.

_"Hey there Asteroid."_ Voice welcomed.

"Huh..." Lucky snapped out of his memorization and looked at the monster in front of him.

_"Hey there Lucky Dreamer."_ Void looked down at Lucky.

"Who are you?"

_"I'm your partner."_ Void informed, _"I can explain it all later, but right now it's time we get rid of Asteroid and finish this duel."_ Void assured.

"Ummm...okay."

_"Activate my effect."_ Void ordered.

"Ummm..." Lucky looked at Void and quickly examined his effect, "I'll disband half of my hand to the graveyard to destroy every monster on your side of the field. Go Void!"

_"Black Hole Eraser!"_ Void roared as he held both of his black spacial knight designed gauntlets in front of him as he created a single black hole.

_"No! How dare you try to do such a thing!"_ Asteroid shouted.

"No!" Milieu cried out as Asteroid was devoured by the black hole.

"Now I take two hundred points of damage for every monster destroyed by this effect."

**Milieu: 6000**

**Lucky: 350**

"Now Void attack her directly!" Lucky pointed towards Milieu.

"I play my facedown Threatening Roar!" Milieu cried out as a devestating roar echoed through out the land and stopped Void from attacking.

"That was close..." Milieu groaned, "Man...Asteroid is gone?"

"Guess I can't do much with this one card so I end." Lucky smiled, "The tides have turned now huh Milieu?"

"Whatever...I draw! I summon a monster in facedown defense position and end!"

"My draw!" Lucky smiled, "It's over! Cards of Demise let's me draw until I have cards, though I must discard every card I have in my hand after five turns!" Lucky drew three cards, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Iljust!" Iljust arose from the graveyard, "Now I give him up to summon out my Dread Force Beast- Dreadnought Draco(6/2300/2100)!" Dread Force Beast- Dreadnaught Draco has dark grey leather like skin, with two long back swirling horns, then along it's back multiple bone protusion's extend out as well, it has three razor sharp claws, it has a long tail with bone protusions as well, and a razor like spade at the end, he also has two enormous leather like boney bat wings. Dreadnaught Draco also has various purple ruins that start at the bottom of it's lava encrusted eyes and extend all over it's body.

"Now Void activate your effect!"

_"Of course!"_ Void created a black hole between is palms and destroyed Milieu's facedown which turned out to be a second X-Saber Airbellum.

"I get left with two hundred life points worth of damage. Though with Dreadnought Draco you also lose three hundred life points for every card you own is sent to the graveyard. So you loose some points too."

**Milieu: 5700**

**Lucky: 150**

"Now let's do end this!" Lucky shouted, "Dreadnought Draco attack with Dreaded Inferno!" Dreadnought Draco took to the skies as flames built up in it's gull. It threw it's head forward unleashing a devestating swirl of red and black flames that consumed Milieu.

"No!" She cried out.

**Milieu: 3400**

**Lucky: 150**

"Uhhh..." Milieu had trouble standing after Dreadnought Draco's attack.

"Alright! Void, this is my first duel with you so I don't know what your attack name is...but attack!"

_"Hehe...no worries. Just listen closely..."_ Void assured as he created a sphere of pure black energy in front of him that was the size of a whole planet when compared to a normal human. Around the large planet sized black sphere stars began to gather, "Now! Take this!" Void roared, **_"Star Eraser Cannon!"_** Void shouted as the black energy was released and beamed it's way over to Milieu devouring her in the shadows of Void's power.

**Milieu: 0**

**Lucky: 150**

"I win..." Lucky smiled.

_"Good job Lucky..."_ Void looked down at Lucky, _"you are worthy."_ With that Void slowly diminished and vanished from sight.

"Wait! Void!" Lucky looked at is deck as it flashed a bright light. He drew the top card and saw Void. His new DNA Monster.

"Whoa..." Milieu wiped her eyes from the dust and looked around, "So that was his power."

_"Void..."_ Asteroid growled,_ "Milieu we must leave now. Void has arrived, we must inform the others."_

"Right." Milieu nodded. She then got up and took off.

"Hmm? Wait!" Lucky saw Milieu run, but did not bother to go after her.

"Huh...whatever..." Lucky sighed as he fell to the ground exhausted, "Man...what was that about?"

* * *

**Cards of the Day:**

**1) Name: The Star Force Deity of Earth- Asteroid**

**Level: 7**

**Attack: 0**

**Defense: 3500**

**Effect: If this card is in ATK mode, switch its ATK and DEF points. When in DEF mode, your opponent can't attack any other monster on your side of the field. When in ATK mode, once per turn you can send one card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field.**

**2) Name: Dread Force Beast- Wicked Leperchaun**

**Level: 3**

**Attack: 300**

**Defense: 1300**

**Effect: When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard your opponet must send the top five cards from their deck to the graveyard.**

**3) Name: The Dark Force Deity of Stars-Void**

**Level: 8**

**Attack: 3400**

**Defense: 2300**

**Effect: Once per turn, you can discard half of your hand to destroy and banish all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. You take 200 points of damage for each monster banished by this effect.**

* * *

Next Time: As Lucky wanders around Omega trying to figure out what his duel with Milieu was about, Void appears and informs him of why Void has appeared. He also points out to Lucky that the other Star Force Deity weilders wil be in the next upcoming tournament. Encouraging Lucky to join, enable to encounter all of them. Will Lucky give in to the temptation of competition?

Review!


	6. The Temptation of Competition?

**The Temptation of Competition?**

* * *

"Ok so tell me what is going on? Who are you, and where did you come from?" Lucky asked while sitting in his apartment bedroom. He was sitting in his bed on the blue blankets while looking across to see a black star in front of him.

_"My name is Void."_ The star informed.

"Oh really? I kind of figured after summoning you in that duel." Lucky sighed.

_"Where did you come from?"_ Iljust ask joining Lucky's side.

_"I am a Star Force Deity."_ Void told the duo.

"What's that?"

_"A Star Force Deity is a star that wields one of the power of the mighty Elements. The Star Deities of Light, Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, and myself. I am the Star Force Deity of Darkness."_

"Ok so what are you doing here?" Lucky asked.

_"I am here because there is a seventh Star Force Deity. Though he is more of an Anti-Deity to the rest of us." Void began to explain, "His name is Kore. His power is so strong that he is able to destroy planets. He used to be a Star Force Deity until his power grew to vast. He realized what he could with it, and decided he no longer needed the other Deities."_

_"So he must've decided to try to attack them."_ Iljust put together.

_"Exactly. He attacked them each one by one. They were quickly taken down by him, but not defeated. Once they were able to rejuvenate they gathered and attacked him. By this time his power had already surpassed them to a much scarier extent. Earning the alias 'The Planetary Destroyer'."_ Void continued.

"Still have yet to answer my question on what you're doing here." Lucky told him.

_"Well...Kore wanted not to just rule over the Duel Spirit World he also wanted to take over any other world that was beneath any sort of stars. Starting here with Earth. The five deities followed him here to stop him."_

_"The five? Who's the sixth?"_ Iljust asked.

_"There is not a sixth one."_ Void said with heavy disappointment in his voice.

"Why not?" Lucky raised an eyebrow with this question.

_"There are only five actual Star Force Deities. Light, Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. They refuse to accept Darkness as a Star Element, therefore making me in able to be an actual Deity. They see any sort of darkness as a rival to the stars. The stars are seen as the light of the universe that never end. While the darkness is always trying to destroy the light of the stars. With me being the Deity of Darkness, they do not see me as an ally. Instead they see me as an ally to Kore because of our affinities."_ Void informed.

_"That's messed up."_ Iljust groaned, _"I hate that."_

"Discrimination huh?" Lucky laid down on his bed and stared at his ceiling fan, "That's kind of stupid. Just because you're power comes from Darkness doesn't mean you're a bad guy."

_"They don't want to risk it. It also does not help that along the line of past Dark Star Force Deities they have all turned against the other Deities. Kore is just another example. So with me being the next in line to take Kore's place they believe I might also be in allegiance with him. Only giving them more reason to not trust me."_

"Okay...so...now that we get the backstory...here's my next question." Lucky began while still staring at his ceiling fan, "Why me?"

_"Why? Your power is immense Lucky Dreamer."_ Void complimented,_ "You are a skilled duelists that uses the powers of the Dread Force Beasts. Monsters that are untamable even in the Duel Spirit World, if they are ever seen that is. Yet they chose you as their master? That has to be a sign. I believe in your strength that you can help me bring Kore down."_

_"What about the other five Deities?"_ Iljust asked.

_"They will not help me, nor will I ask for their help. I need a duelists who is willing to do this knowing that he will not gain help from anybody else even if they share the same goals."_ Void explained.

"That all? Then you found the right person." Lucky leaned up, "Void...welcome to my arsenal."

_"Thank you."_ Void said with happiness in his voice, _"Now that all your questions have been answered onto our next topic of discussion."_

_"Which would be what?"_ Iljust asked.

_"The Tournament of the Stars."_ Void told them.

"Hmm?" Both Duelist and Spirit looked at the Black Star.

"What about that Tournament?"

_"Well...knowing Kore he wants the best duelists to be apart of his army, and he likes having a large group of them. So I know that his plan will be to infect the duelists of the Tournament of the Stars. There he'll gain many followers. So there we must go and follow his actions."_

_"What about the other Deities?"_ Iljust asked.

_"They will be there as well. They will be coming for us once they realize that we have entered."_

"Strong duelists wanting to duel me? So that means I'll get to have some more fun." Lucky smiled, "Isn't that right Iljust?"

_"You got that right boss."_ Iljust nodded.

"So then..." Lucky stood up, "Guess we should get moving if we want to join that tournament huh?"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Seems like everyone's here." A young man's voice said as he scanned the room.

"Yeah, you guys ready? It's about time that we get to moving." A young woman's voice spoke.

"Agreed." Another young man's voice assured.

"We have waited for this moment. Now...we will end _his_ reign of darkness."

* * *

_"Hehe...perfect."_ Kore's voice echoed through out the dark room where he was based. He looked down to see a small group of people kneeled before him in his star form. His star light glew brighter as he looked down at them all bowing to their new master.

_"My army is coming together rather nicely...though, like the shadows themselves, I can never have enough. The Tournament of the Stars is where I shall spread my darkest desires like an airborne infectious disease. My time, my servants, is upon us! Let us strike hard and fast! Let the stars know that they will soon fade and be nothing but darkness!"_

* * *

Next Time: Lucky heads over to sign up for the Tournament of the Stars. There he meets an old friend that also plans on signing up. After the two sign up they decide they should test each other's new skills out since the last time they had dueled each other.

Review!


	7. Sho Mercy?

**Sho Mercy?**

* * *

"So this is it..." Lucky smiled as he had grabbed the pen and paper and began filling out the information required for him to join the tournament.

"And that should be all right?" He asked handing the woman the information.

"Yes, that is all. Now if you can please step to the side and take a picture that way we can have a proper identification of you. It will give you access to the building during the tournament and acts as a pass for you in to the skybox, and back stage in the locker rooms when ever needed. Also once everything has been properly arranged you will be staying in a nearby hotel that is helping with the tournament." The woman informed.

"Perfect." Lucky stepped to the side and smiled as his picture was taken.

"Well well well...seems like somebody has decided to join the fight huh?" A voice said some what teasingly.

"Hmm?" Lucky turned around to see a young man of the same age looking at him. The young man had crazy long spikey blue hair, with a tuft of yellow hair in the front, he also had two long bangs that were resting on both of his shoulders, he also had peach skin, and burgundy eyes. He was wearing a white long coat that had coat flowing long tails, then he also had two black belt straps around both of his biceps, with a pair of jeans, black boots, and black fingerless gloves.

_"Yo Lucky, who's that guy?"_ Iljust asked.

"Sho...Sho Mercy?" Lucky muttered.

"Yupp, that's me." the young man, now known as Sho, smiled.

"Sho what are you doing here?" Lucky asked greeting his friend.

"You know, same old same old. Dueling, and doing my thing." Sho shrugged.

"Man it's been forever." Lucky smiled.

"I know, how you've been."

"I've been well. You know just getting by and what not." Lucky shrugged.

"Hmph, sounds like you. Just getting by, not caring for much."

"I wouldn't say all that." Lucky chuckled lightly, "Man so you're entering the tournament too?" He asked.

"Yeah! I want to be the King of Games! I want to be the Sovereign of the Stars!" Sho smiled.

"Hmph, that's going to be hard for ya." Lucky chuckled.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because you have to defeat me first."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You know it."

"Fine with me, I guess this is my chance to check out your new and improved skills anyway." Sho reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a Battle City duel disk.

"Time to get wicked!" Lucky raised his fist in the air as a beam of black energy formed around it, then solidified into a demonic arm with an infused duel disk.

"Let's duel!" The two friends shouted.

"I'll go first!" Lucky announced quickly drawing his sixth card already.

**Lucky: 8000**

**Sho: 8000**

"I'll start off by summoning out my Dread Force Beast Mystery Sphinx(4/1800/2000)!" Out came the forbidden sphinx of the dark arts, "I'll end with a facedown."

"That's all? I was hoping more man." Sho smiled, "War God- Yamato(4/1800/200) come to life!" Sho threw down a card and the ground began to crack. Within the cracks a light shined. Then from the ground a being of light with rock armor and ruins of light embezzled on it's body arose.

"War God Yamato has the same attack as my Sphinx."

"Maybe, but it won't matter for long! I play Kishido Spirit! Now my monsters cannot be destroyed in battle if they do battle with monsters with the same attack! So War God Yamato strike down Mystery Sphinx!" Yamato felt a light blue aura surround it. Yamato then walked over and punched Mystery Sphinx, thus destroying it. Though since they had the same attack, no life points where loss. Also thanks to Sho's Kishido Spirit Yamato remained on the field.

"I'll end. Now when I end my turn I can add one War God monster card from my Deck to my hand, then discard one card to the graveyard." Sho took out a card from his deck and added it to his hand, then placed another card in the graveyard.

"I'll end there."

"My move!" Lucky smiled, "Dread Force Beast Enraged Cerberus(4/2000/0) come on out!" The three headed dog from hell was born and roared at it's opponet, "Enraged Cerberus I'll equip you now with my facedown card! The equip card known as Cursed Armor of the Beast!" Black and purple flames coated Enraged Cerberus and solidified into armor.

"With this at the cost of Cerberus's effect he can attack two times during one battle phase. Though no other monsters on my field can attack. So Cerberus go!" Lucky ordered as his three headed hell hound destroyed War God Yamato.

**Lucky: 8000**

**Sho: 7800**

"That's attack one, so now here comes round two!" Lucky smiled as Cerberus continued the charge through and blasted Sho.

**Lucky: 8000**

**Sho: 6800**

"Heh...that was a pretty good combination." Sho smiled, "But watch out, because I'm gunnin' for ya now!"

"Bring it on then." Lucky smiled.

"I draw!" Sho drew his next card, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! So now I hold seven cards!" Sho smiled, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my War God Yamato(1800/200) from the grave, then I normal summon out my War God Vessel Hetsuka(4/1700/1200)!" From the ground came a light energy based turtle surrounded in relic like armor with a mirrior on it's back.

"Now Yamato attack Cerberus!"

"You can't your monsters weak." Lucky pointed out.

"Maybe, but not when I discard my War God Vessel Habakiri! By sending this to the graveyard during the battlephase with a War God monster that monsters attack is doubled! So now Yamato's attack is doubled! Making him easily stronger than your Cerberus!"

**War God Yamato's Attack: 3600**

"Crap!" Lucky shouted once Cerberus was destroyed.

**Lucky: 6400**

**Sho: 6800**

"Now Hetsuka you attack as well!" The light turtle relic did as told doing more damage to Lucky.

**Lucky: 4700**

**Sho: 6800**

"Come on Lucky, please don't tell me that's all you got." Sho smiled as he used Yamato's effect to add one War God from his deck to his hand, then discard another card from his hand.

"Hmph, you don't even know." Lucky smiled, "My draw?"

"Shoot, go for it." Sho assured.

**War God Yamato's Attack: 1800**

"Alright! Since I have no monsters on my field and you do I'm going to Special Summon out my Dread Force Beast Iljust(2100/1900)!"

_"Time to get wicked!"_ Iljust shouted proudly.

"Next comes the Normal Summoning of my Dread Force Beast Wicked Leperchaun(300/1300)!" The three little irish demon men joined Iljust on the field.

"I Cross Breed my Dread Force Beast Iljust with my Dread Force Beast Wicked Leperchaun..."

_"Void time?"_ Iljust asked.

"No...somebody else for now." Lucky grinned as Iljust turned into a red light with a black tint, and the Leperchauns a dark green light with a black tint. The two turned into halves of a DNA strand then came together as one.

3(Dread Force Beast Wicked Leperchaun)+5(Dread Force Beast Iljust)= 8

"Let the ashes of the world rot away, and from the death of the burning and rotting world let there be one single sign of life and rebirth! Rot the world away! DNA Summon! Dread Force Beast Decaying Phoenix(2900/2200)!" Dread Force Beast Decaying Phoenix is a black skinned phoenix with blue and white flames all over it, with shinning red eyes, and it's purple Dread Force ruin's start at it's eyes and surge through out all it's body.

"Crap." Sho sighed.

"Hehe..." Lucky smiled, "With Decaying Phoenix's effect I get to look at your hand. Then I can discard two cards from your hand to the graveyard. Now show me that hand of yours!"

"Uhhh..." Sho reluctantly showed his hand.

"Is that a second War God Vessel Habakiri I see?" Lucky smiled, "That can go in the graveyard right now..." Lucky smiled as Sho discarded his second War God Vessel Habakiri along with Monster Reborn.

"Decaying Phoenix attack War God Vessel Hetsuka! Dread Force Flames of Darkness!" Suddenly as the flames on Decaying Phoenix increased they went from blue and white to purple and white. It then dove straight towards Habakiri. Quickly the turtle was pierced through and devoured by purple and white flames.

**Lucky: 4700**

**Sho: 5600**

"Hope you don't mind." Lucky smiled, "Now here comes his second effect! Whenever Decaying Phoenix destroys a monster in battle you must the cards from the top of your deck to your graveyard depending on the destroyed monster's level. So since War God Veseel Habakiri was a level four monster, you need to send the top four cards from your deck to the grave!" Sho removed the top four cards from his deck.

"I'll end there."

"I draw! I play my spell card Premature Burail! I'll pay eight hundred life points enable to bring back my War God Vessel Habakiri! Now I'll construct an Overlay Unity with my War God Vessel Habakiri and my War God Yamato!" Both monsters turned into beams of light as Sho placed one on top of the other, "I XyZ Summon my War God Emperor Susanoo(4/2400/1600)!" A galaxy appeared above the two fighters, and then straight down a beam of light gave birth to a red armored relic like knight deity with an arc on it's back weilding two blades.

"It's still weaker than my DNA Monster." Lucky pointed out.

"Maybe so, but that won't last much longer! I equip Susanoo with my Gravity Axe- Grarl!" An axe slowly appeared in Susanoo's hand, "Now he gains five hundred attack points, and no monsters you control can switch their positions."

**War God Emperor Susanoo's Attack: 2900**

"Now Susanoo attack Decaying Phoenix!"

"Both monsters will be destroyed you know that right?" Lucky pointed out.

"You must've forgotten about Kishido Spirit huh?" Sho smiled.

"Ummm...yeah I actually did." Lucky sweatdropped as Susanoo was surrounded by a blue aura.

"Hmph, your downfall! Go Susanoo attack that Decaying Phoenix!" Susanoo leaped in the air and then soon slashed Lucky's Dread Force Beast Decaying Phoenix in half with a streak of light following behind it.

"Well you know the rules of the DNA Monsters. Since my DNA Monster was destroyed I can choose to keep one on the field and remove the other from play. I'm going to bring Iljust to the field."

"Hmph, I'm aware of the DNA Monster's effects. Here's the thing though, Susanoo can attack every single monster on your side of the field once. Since it's still my battle phase you can say good bye to Iljust! Go Susanoo!" Sho ordered.

_"Damn it! Lucky you better find a way to bring me back!"_ Iljust shouted as Susanoo sliced him in half.

"Don't worry I will..." Lucky groaned as the stream of light ripped right through his body as well.

**Lucky: 3900**

**Sho: 5600**

"I'll end my turn there." Sho grinned.

"Uhhh...that attack was a real pain." Lucky said as he drew his next card, "So it seems like you've really gotten stronger huh Sho?"

"I've been traveling for a reason. I started on Earth, searching for any remaing duelists that hadn't come up to the colonies yet. Then once I defeated the remains of them I came up to the colonies with the money I had saved up. I transitioned from colony to colony. Then finally the tournament came around! And who knew that I'd find you here."

"Yeah I understand. The same goes. I've been living up here for a while now, I'm more than happy up here in Colony: Omega. I've gained some what of a reputation around here I guess as one of the best duelists on this colony. But now...there's something else that I have been involved in. Something that requires me to enter the tournament."

"Oh yeah what?" Sho asked.

_"Don't tell him." _Void informed,_ "Not yet at least. We are unaware of who he is aligned with."_

"But he's my old friend. We can trust me."

_"Maybe, but we still should not take the risk."_

"Uhhh...fine." Lucky sighed.

"So what is it?" Sho asked.

"I can't tell you. It's secret. I trust you and everything, but I can't tell you this."

"If I win can you tell me?" Sho asked looking at how the duel was going.

"Hmph, I can make that bet. If you beat me in this duel I'll tell you everything I know. If I win, then I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yes!" Sho cheered.

_"What kind of deal are you making?! Look at what's on the field! You must be crazy!"_ Void cried out.

"Don't worry, we'll win. I promise." Lucky smiled.

_"You better."_

"Well it's still your move Lucky, so shoot." Sho urged on.

"On it!" Lucky looked at the cards in his hand, "Pot of Greed let's go!" Lucky threw down the card and picked up two more cards. He now had five cards in his hands.

"Heh...I play Double Summon to summon out my Dread Force Beast Vicious Shadow(4/1300/2000) and my Dread Force Beast Eclipse Griffin(1800/1300)!" Lucky's Dread Force Beast Vicious Shadow appeared as a pitch black generic humanoid figure with purple glowing ruins all over it's body. Then next to it was his Eclipse Griffin.

"I'm going to Cross Breed the two!"

"Hold on!" Out of nowhere a wave of electricity surged through out the area causing Sho's duel disk to shut down and his monsters to vanish, while his life points were depleted to zero.

"What the heck?!" Sho shouted angry that this had happened.

"This duel is over! You two are not allowed to duel before the Tournament of the Stars!" Suddenly a man showed up. Dressed in an all black suit with a white button up dress shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a black tie, he had a black eye patch on his left eye, with a scar across his right eye, and gelled back black hair.

"Sorry, but since both of you have signed up to compete in the tournament both of you are forbidden from dueling each other. You may duel other duelists not in the tournament, but dueling each other is forbidden."

"Are you serious?" Lucky asked as his duel disk dematerilized from his arm.

"Yes, that is how Master Cross wishes it."

"Well how we going to know who's in the tournament or not?" He asked.

"Plus that's freaking idiotic! Why can't we duel each other?!"

"Why? Because Master Cross had requested it as so. Therefore you are unable to duel each other outside the tournament before it begins." The man informed.

"Well tell your Master he's a freaking idiot you suited up one eyed weirdo!" Sho shouted angry about the duel between him and Lucky ending.

"Sho calm down."

"My name is Abraham." the man informed, "Now, not only did I come here to inform of that. I'm also here to let you know that tomorrow is the introduction ceremony for the tournament. Master Cross demands you arrive there. It will give him a chance to introduce all the participants to the viewers and so on. It will be very formal, you may come dressed as you wish though. Now...good day." With that Abraham then left.

"Man...that sucks! I really wanted to finish this duel!" Sho pouted.

"Same here..." Lucky muttered, "And that was kind of weird. Oh well...guess since the duel was interrupted there's no winner or loser. Therefore making it a draw." Lucky shrugged.

"So what does that mean about the deal we made?"

"Let's just not worry about that, maybe we can continue the duel in the tournament." Lucky shrugged.

"Yeah...I think that'll be more fitting. The two of us dueling in the finals of the tournament...one on one...I can do that." Sho nodded in agreement.

"Hehe...good." Lucky smiled, "Then it's agreed upon. We'll meet each other in the finals." The two old friends then shook hands.

* * *

Next Time: Lucky shows up to the tournament ceremony and is introduced to his fellow competition. He looks around observing who's there. As the ceremony goes on Void senses the presence of the other Star Force Deities. The only thing is that he doesn't know who's holding them. Which could prove to be deadly for Lucky, to see who's against him and who is with him. IF anybody is with him.

Review!


	8. Intro to the Stars?

**Intro to the Stars?**

* * *

_"So you ready for this or what?"_ Void asked as Lucky stopped right in front of the mansion appearing building in front of him.

"Yeah..." Lucky sighed, "So this is the house of the Champion huh? Well I'm impressed." Lucky grinned slightly, "I could get used to this if I were to become the Champion."

_"Agreed, we need an upgrade in life."_ Iljust agreed with his partner.

"Alright guys..." Lucky looked at the large door and raised his fist to knock on it. He was cut off as the door then slowly opened to him. Abraham was at the door.

"Sir Lucky." Abraham acknowledged.

"Yes sir that's me." Lucky nodded.

"Welcome." Abraham stepped back and motioned for Lucky to enter. Lucky walked through the door and there he saw it. It was a gigantic ball room with two stair cases on both sides of the room leading up to the same upstairs area. Almost everyone was dressed up fancy and having a good time partying. Drinking, eating, socializing, and such forth. Lucky just kind of scoffed and had a slight grin on his face.

"Not bad." He admitted.

"Master Cross will be out soon, so do not be afraid to make yourself comfortable before he begins to address you and the other participants." With that Abraham then left and vanished in to the large crowded building of people.

"So...have you guys seen Sho?" Lucky asked Void and Iljust.

"Nope. Should we be looking for him at this moment?" Void asked.

"Nah, it's fine." Lucky replied, "He'll show up eventually, right now I guess we can just chill right? I am kind of hungry."

_"Hey...isn't that Milieu?"_ Iljust pointed out and over to the wielder of Asteroid. Lucky looked over and saw her. He simply waved and Milieu turned away from him ignoring the fellow duelists.

"Pfht, that was rude. But whatever, she's probably just mad I beat her. I'll do it again in the tournament so it doesn't matter." Lucky shrugged.

_"That's the spirit Lucky!"_ Iljust cheered.

_"Still we must be careful, we have to search for the other Star Vessels as well. That way we know who to look out for."_ Void informed the two.

"Don't worry Void, no matter who has what we'll defeat'em." Lucky replied.

"Hmph, ya sure about that? You don't even know who the competition is yet." A voice said from behind Lucky. Lucky then turned around to see someone who appeared around the same age as him.

"My name's Drake, Drake Lancaster." He introduced.

"I'm Lucky, Lucky Dreamer." The two shook hands. Drake had brown hair down to his shoulders that was stylized in a surfers cut, he has fair skin, with light brown eyes, he stands about five foot ten, and has a runner's physique. He's wearing a white baseball shirt with red sleeves, a red backwards baseball cap, jean shorts, and red sandals. Also, around his neck he wears a gold medallion.

"Well Lucky is this your first time a tournament?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. How could ya tell?"

"Was just kind of getting a vibe from ya." Drake shrugged.

"Well yeah, I usually try not to get involved with these things."

"So why decide to join now?" Drake asked.

"Eh, thought I'd try it. I mean they make this guy Soran Cross out to be the best and that he'll be that way for many many years. So I thought I'd test it out for myself." Lucky explained only telling Drake half the reason he was there. The real reason being because of Void and the other Star Deities that he has to find and fight.

"That's cool. I feel like this year I'll do better than any other year." Drake smiled.

"Well maybe we'll get to Duel each other?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see what ya got." Drake nodded.

"Same here." The two simply exchanged a glance with each other. Both being able to tell that duel between them would be one of epic-ness.

"Attention please! May I have your attention please?!" Abraham cried out from the top of the stairs and looked down at all the guests. Everyone stopped and looked up at Abraham. They simply smiled at Abraham and side stepped away from the guard rail and motioned towards the young man behind hm.

"I know introduce to you...your Champion! Your King of Games! The sponsor and host for the Tournament of Stars! Here he is! Master Soran Cross!" Soran then walked up. Soran has short dark brown messy hair, peach skin, and big brown eyes. Soran is wearing a black V-neck shirt underneath a white trench coat, with a yellow scarf, black cargo pants, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. He waved his hand as he walked up to the guard rail and looked down amongst the sea of guests.

"Well...seems like we have an awfully big crowd huh?" Soran smirked and began, "So I'm happy to welcome all of you to the Tournament of Stars. I'm glad so many of you have entered, and I can only imagine which one of you will reach the finals in a Duel against me for my title. Tonight all of you will receive emails about the first round in the tournament and who will be dueling against who. Every duel will take place here on Space Colony: Omega, and the final duel with me will take place in my own personal and customized stadium on my home of Space Colony: Genesis."

Everyone began to applaud and cheer. Lucky just kind of looked around with his eyes going back and forth from person to person. Something didn't seem right with Lucky, something was particularly off.

"Everything okay?" Drake asked.

"Yeah...I just need some water." Lucky sighed with a slightly shaky breath. He walked over to the refreshments area and grabbed himself some water.

_"Are you sure you're fine?"_ Iljust asked Lucky.

"Nah...there's something wrong. The air...it's so thick." Lucky replied grabbing his chest as his heart rate slowly began to increase.

_"It's the other Star Force Deities they're all here...I can sense it.."_ Void said with a strong determination in his voice.

"W-where are they?" Lucky asked.

_"You can't see them? Your Star Fragment should be reacting right about now."_ Void explained.

"My Star Fragment?" Lucky then looked down at his chest as a bright purple light shined and burned.

"What the-?!" Lucky then looked up and in a flash of light he saw various different colors. He saw Milieu who had a brown star-like light glowing on her right shoulder by her neck. He then saw a blue light. It was etched upon a young woman's body right under her right eye. Lucky and the young woman looked at each other for a bit and she then turned back to Soran after about a minute or two.

The young woman stood six feet tall with a slim, model-ish, athletic figure, and pale snow white skin, with catlike silver eyes with silvery blue flecks, long black hair that came to her hips with a bit cling to her shoulders and curled up a bit with crimson highlights and she had side swept bangs that cover her left eye. She has a black tribal angel wings tattoo on her upper back and a black tribal dragon on the side of her midriff. She's wearing a form-fitting dark violet crop tank top that leaves her midriff exposed and has silver motifs designed on the chest, a pair of black leather shorts held up by a dark red-violet belt with a silver buckle of a skull with demonic wings, knee high boots with stiletto heels, ice-blue crystal bracelets on her wrists, and she had a pendant around her neck as well.

_"One..."_ Void whispered. Lucky then turned over to see a green light. It was being shinning on the bicep of a young ma the same age as Lucky not to far away from him. Lucky slowly looked over to see the young man. He was rather lean with peach skin, he had long-ish light brown hair, with light green eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt that had a fighter jet design on it, then ontop was a green hoodie, with some dark jeans, and green and white sneakers.

_"Two..."_ He counted.

_"Plus Milieu already so that makes three..."_ Iljust added.

"Good point..." Lucky nodded.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Drake asked walking up and checking on Lucky.

"I'm fine, like I said I just needed some water." Lucky replied, quickly he took notice of a burning bright red star on the back of Drake's hand.

_"Four..."_ Iljust counted, _"Crap..."_

_"Then where's five?_" Void asked. Lucky looked up to see Soran standing at the stairs with his arms out wide and a big smile on his face. Then in his head, along with Void and Iljust, they call counted together in unison.

"Five..."

* * *

Next Time: Lucky is emailed the list for the first round. He may not be dueling the first round, but it doesn't matter to him. He goes to check out the competition and to see how good the duelists are in the tournament thus far. What he's really looking forward too is seeing one of the Star Deity Vessels to duel before he gets a chance to. Which might just happen.

Review!


	9. Let the Tournament Begin!

**Let the Tournament Begin!**

* * *

**Xander Hex vs. Joseph Elliot**

**Haruto Yoshisawa vs. Stella Fox: D-Suit Duel**

**Kishi Hikari vs. Aiden Kingston**

**Rosa Floyd vs. Starphire Hellstrom**

**Milieu Anderson vs. Misawa Ryokai**

**Lilah Margoyle vs. Ray Specter: D-Suit Duel**

**Madas Elvin vs. Akilina Kingston: D-Suit Duel**

**Yamada Yukio vs. Eric Ryder: D-Suit Duel**

**Raphael Margoyle vs. Sterling Hellstrom**

**Sho Mercy vs. Drake Lancaster**

**Rex vs. Ritsu Himuro**

**Lucas Dreamer vs. Salem Celirian**

"Well at least I'm not first, gives me some time to watch everybody else...but on the other hand I wish they had put my name as Lucky instead of Lucas." He sighed.

"I know how ya feel, they put my actual name instead of just Jet." A voice sighed. Lucky turned around and quickly he noticed who the guy was. It was the same guy he had saw the previous night at the introduction banquet. He had the green light coming from his body. He remembers it being embezzled on his bicep.

"The name's Joseph, but please just call me Jet." Jet stuck his hand out. Lucky nodded and shook Jet's hand.

"The name's Lucky."

"Well that's funny. A first match participant meeting the last match participant haha."

"Yeah that is funny." Lucky chuckled slightly.

"I was kind of hoping for a D-Suit duel, but oh well. Maybe next round I'll get too."

"Maybe, I'm trying to stay away from the D-Suit duels."

"Really? Those are the best! I love the speed it's too crazy!" Jet smiled, "Why don't you wanna be in a D-Suit duel?" As Lucky was about to answer Jet had quickly realized what time it was.

"Oh man I got to get down there or I'm going to be late for my match!" Quickly Jet took off.

"Uhh...okay." Lucky simply just had a blank stare on his face.

_"You don't want to be in a D-Suit Duel? Why not?"_ Iljust asked, _"You have a suit."_

"Yeah I know, but it's currently being remodeled." Lucky replied to his spirit.

_"By who?"_

"Me, duh Iljust."

_"Whatever."_ Iljust simply shook his head.

"That child is one of the vessels of a Star Deity." Void stated.

"He is, now time to go see which one." With that Lucky and the spirits left to the skybox to watch the first round match up of the tournament.

* * *

Lucky had appeared in the skybox with a few of the other contestants. They all looked at the large window out in front of them down upon the gigantic battle field. He crossed his arms as he saw Jet walk out onto the field. Across from Jet was already another duelist.

_"Alright Jet...let's see what Deity you got in your hands."_ Lucky thought to himself.

* * *

"Sorry I was almost late." Jet apologized as he appeared out across from his opponent. His opponent was rather tall standing at around six foot eight, with long white hair, he was wearing a large trench coat ontop of a black skull t-shirt, with fingerless gloves, black jeans, and black boots.

"So your my opponent huh? Xander Hex?" Jet asked.

"Yupp." Xander nodded as he pulled out his duel disk, "I hope your ready to duel and lose."

"Hmph, you really think I'm going to lose? You must be crazy." As the crowd had exploded into cheers for the first match.

"Alright everybody! Let the first match begin!" With that both Jet and Xander quickly drew their duel disks and shuffled their decks. Soon enough Jet drew his first card.

"Sorry, you're a little slow." Jet smiled as he had six cards in his hand.

**Jet: 8000**

**Xander: 8000**

"Dragunity- Akyls(1000/800)!" A small red dragon like creature coated in silver spear knight like armor appeared on the field, "And when he's Normal Summoned I can now Special Summon one Dragunity monster from my hand! I choose my Dragunity- Dux(1500/1000)!" A birdman like priest appeared out in front of Jet beside his little red dragon.

"Now Akyls effect also allows him to be equipped to the monster I had just summoned, but he won't last long because I'm going to tune my Dragunity- Akyls with my Dragunity- Dux."

2(*Dragunity- Akyls)+ 4(Dragunity- Dux)= 6

Dragunity- Akyls had become two green rings that floated out into the air, and suddenly Dragunity turned into four blue stars. The two then vanished a beam of light as a new orange armored dragon and it's master knight appeared with electricity surging through their body.

"I Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight- Vajrayana(1900/1200)! Also since he was Synchro Summoned I can take one level three or lower Dragunity monster from my Graveyard and use it as an equip card to Vajrayana! I choose my level two Akyls!" The little red dragon then appeared at the end of the tail of the large orange dragon taking the form of a spear head.

"I'll end with a facedown." Jet smiled.

* * *

_"Wow that was rather quick, he pulled out a Synchro Summon on the first term. As old as that form of summoning is it's still impressive."_ Iljust commented.

"Agreed." Lucky replied.

* * *

"Your move Xander." Jet motioned with a slight nod.

"I draw!" Xander called out as he drew his first card of the duel, "I summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind(1300/400)!" Out flew a little black bird with a yellow blank face, "Now I also have Blackwing- Bora the Spear(1700/800) in my hand who can Special Summoned if I control another Blackwing monster on the field other than himself! So come on out Bora the Spear!" A human sized black winged tenju wielding a large drill like spear appeared beside Xander's other monster.

"Now, thanks to Gale the Whirlwind's effect I can halve the attack and defense points of your Sycnchro monster! So Whirlwind go!" Gale suddenly sent a black whirlwind towards Vajrayana and lowered it's attack and defense points.

Dragunity Knight- Vajrayana's Attack/Defense: 950/600

"Now I'm going to tune both my Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind with my Blackwing- Bora the Spear!"

2(*Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind)+4(Blackwing- Bora the Spear)= 6

As the two started up the synchro process Xander simply smiled as his new monster was formed.

"Your not the only one who can Synchro summon on the first turn. I Synchro Summon Blackwing- Armed Wing(2300/1000)!" A crow like tenju appeared wielding a orange and blue shotgun that had a bayonet at the end.

"Go Armed Wing strike down that Dragunity Knight!"

"Wow are you that reckless? I play my facedown! Mirror Force!"

"What?!" Xander was surprised to see a large protective barrier defend Jet's weakened Dragunity. His Armed Wing swung at the barrier and the impact destroyed it.

"Hmph, you should've seen that coming. I would never just leave my monster out here for nothing! I got plans for him...plans you'll see on my next turn."

"Grrr...I throwdown my own facedown and end!" Xander replied.

"My draw!" Jet drew now holding four cards, "And right about now I believe Vajrayana gains his attack and defense points back right? Because that effect only lasts until the end of the turn."

Dragunity Knight- Vajrayana's Attack/Defense: 1900/1200

"You're right." Xander replied.

"Thought so! Now watch as I summon my level one Effect Veiler(0/0)!" Jet had brought out a little blue haired fairy to the field, "Now let me show my true power! I'm going to Cross Breed my Effect Veiler with my Dragunity Knight Vajrayana!" Effect Veiler suddenly turned into a single half strand of white DNA while Vajrayana turned into a single half strand of DNA and the two got closer and quickly connected.

1(Effect Veiler)+6(Dragunity Knight- Vajrayana)= 7

"Let your breath be taken away and stare in awe as the stars come together and absorb anything within the vicinity of their area! I DNA Summon! The Star Force Deity of Wind- Vacuum(3000/2000)!" Suddenly the green star on Jet's bicep flew up in the air and transformed into a large pillar of green light. Once the light had vanished a new monster was standing before him. The monster had a large falcon head that had red and dark brown feathers, with a golden beak, it's body was humanoid and extremely muscular, it's skin was a sickly green color, it had two large wings on it's back. The back of it's wings were also red mixed with dark brown, while the front of it's wings were pitch black, yet the blackness moved as though it was space itself.

_"So this is who we're fighting?"_ The large deity asked.

"Yupp, first I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card to leave you wide open!" A quick typhoon swung around and destroyed Xander's facedown.

"Next is Monster Reborn! You know...I'll give you credit for that Synchro monster you pulled out earlier, mind if I take him?" Jet asked as Blackwing- Armed Wing(2300/1000) appeared on Jet's side of the field.

"Armed Wing no!" Xander cried out.

"First off go Armed Wing and show your old master what your power feels like!" Armed Wing rushed towards Xander and stabbed him with his bayonet.

**Jet: 8000**

**Xander: 5700**

"Now Vacuum go ahead and take charge! Strike Xander down with Suffocating Twister Strike!" Vacuum put his hands together then slowly pulled the apart forming a tornado and threw it at Xander. Except this tornado, was not only spinning in reverse, but instead of sucking things into it's path it was pushing it all away. Soon enough the tornado struck Xander.

"Aaaaaahhh!"

**Jet: 8000**

**Xander: 2700**

"Uhhh..."

* * *

_"That's Vacuum..."_ Void appeared.

"I can see that. He seems strong." Lucky sighed.

_"He is."_ Void replied, _"So it appears as though now we know for sure who holds him."_

"Yeah...Jet, and Jet...his deck seems pretty well built as well. I mean that was only his second turn, the third turn out of the whole duel. If Xander doesn't play his cards right on this next turn he's done for." Lucky pieced together.

* * *

"I end Xander." Jet smiled.

"My draw!" Xander drew and slammed his card down, "I'll place a monster into defense mode to end my turn!"

"So now you got a facedown card and a facedown monster? Easy enough! My draw! Dragunity- Legionnaire(1200/800)!" A large guardian like tenju appeared on the field with his fist raised.

"Just to make sure nothing bad happens I activate Vacuum's effect! Once per turn I can destroy up to two of your Spell or Trap cards and you'll take seven hundred points of damage for each one, but Vacuum can't attack this turn. So Vacuum strike! Eraser Twister!"

_"On it!"_ Vacuum sent out a small tornado that destroyed Xander's facedown with ease.

**Jet: 8000**

**Xander: 2000**

"Now Legionnaire attack that facedown!" Legionnaire did as told punching the facedown monster revealing it to be a second Gale the Whirlwind. It was destroyed with ease leaving Xander open.

"Go! Armed Wing end this!" Armed Wing did as told and flew over to Xander and finished the duel, with Jet untouched.

**Jet: 8000**

**Xander: 0**

The crowd was in awe at how the first duel went.

"THE VERY FIRST DUEL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ENDS WITH A BLOW OUT OF 8000 POINTS TO ZERO WITH THE VICTOR BEING JOSEPH ELLIOT!"

"You can just call me Jet." He muttered.

"I MEAN JET!" The announcer exploded. The crowd followed the announcers liveliness and exploded as well with cheers for Jet.

"Good job Vacuum."

"Can't believe you brought me out so early." Vacuum complained lightly, _"Could've have waited until further in the tournament, because now everybody knows your ace."_

"You know I get bored if the duel doesn't end quickly." Jet sighed as he began to walk off the field, "And besides...I had to let the other Vessel's know...that if there are any more here...they aren't alone."

* * *

_"Well...Jet is certainly a good duelist."_ Iljust smiled.

"Agreed." Lucky sighed, "And he's just one of the Deity Vessel's. Imagine what the rest are going to be like."

_"Trust me...the Deities need all the help they can get against Kore. So they only picked the strongest of duelists. So we must be on our toes at all times."_ Void assured.

"Right." Lucky just looked on at Jet, then around the skybox. Who knew who was who, the question was...how good were they?

* * *

**Card of the Day:**

**Name: The Star Force Deity of Wind- Vacuum**

**Level: 7**

**Attack: 3000**

**Defense: 2000**

**Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy up to two of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. Your opponent then takes 700 damage. This monster cannot attack the same turn you use this effect.**

* * *

Next Time: Round 2 of the Tournament begins! And here's the fun part...it's a D-Suit Duel! Both Duelists suit up for the first D-Suit duel in the tournament. The two got at it head to head with out holding back! Will they be able to set the standard for the oth3r D-Suit duels in the tournament? Also, is either one of them holding another Star Force Deity?

Review!


	10. Building an Army?

**Building an Army?**

* * *

Jet was walking down the hall ways of the stadium and while in the hall way he saw a figure standing a few feet in front of him.

"Hmph, how'd you get here before me?" Jet asked.

"I left the field kind of quick to get here before you did." The shadow informed.

"Well, good job. So come on, let's go in." Jet smiled as he walked towards the shadow then opened a door.

"Ha! There you guys are!" Jet walked in, and right behind him was Xander.

"Hey Soran." Jet waved as he walked over to the couch in the skybox suit and sat down looking down at the field.

"Good job you two. Though Xander I think you should've at least put up more of a fight." Soran explained, "That way to make it more believable and to not make it look like Jet's going to take the thing in a clean sweep."

"Sorry, you told me to hold back so I did. We couldn't risk me winning by any means so it was better that Jet finished early." Xander replied.

"Eh, guess you're right there." Soran shrugged, "Well now the other Vessel's know that you're a Vessel as well Xander so that's good for us. Now we'll just have to sit and wait to see who the others are."

"Yes sir." Jet nodded as he reached into a bowl of popcorn and grabbed a handful then shoved it all in his mouth.

"Come on Xander sit down and enjoy the tournament."

"Sure why not." Xander smiled a he joined his friends on the couch and awaited for the next duel to start.

* * *

"Well everyone it is time for round two of our tournament!" The announcer started, "It's going to be a D-Suit Duel as well! So get ready for the field to change into track mode!" As the announcer said this the stands began to push out and the field began to get farther and farther away from the people. As the stands moved back they saw the a large oval like course emerge from underneath. They were all in awe at the race track and could not wait to see who the competitors were.

"Our first duelist...coming out to the track will be...Haruto Yoshisawa!" Upon the large jumbotron in the middle of the stadium appeared a picture of Haruto. He appared eight teen years old with oriental build, with shaggy brown hair stopping at the back of his neck. Brown eyes, regular skin complexity, tall with a slender build and possibly standing t around six feet. He was wearing a black duster with red insides, form fitting black jeans and a red shirt and a beige scarf. A star pointed medallion necklace with a leather string and a red ruby ring on his right middle finger. Then there was a spotlight to reveal Haruto walking out in his D-Suit.

Haruto's D-Suit was a combination of red, white, and green. The visor itself was emerald green, with the orb in his chest being orange. Haruto raised his fist in the air with his flame designed duel disk.

"Now his opponent! Stella Fox!" An image of Stella Fox appeared on the jumbotron. Stella has long blonde hair, green eyes, white long sleeved jacket, red tank top, black mini skirt and dark brown boots. Then a spot light was revealed to show her walking out. Her D-Suit was a mix of black, purple, and gold. It also had a sapphire blue visor, and the orb in her chest was orange as well.

* * *

_"The first D-Suit Duel huh? This should be really fun to watch."_ Iljust commented.

"Yeah...and hopefully will be longer than the last duel." Lucky sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Right? There's no way that last duel went by so fast." Sho said as he walked up besides Lucky.

"Wassup Sho?" Lucky greeted.

"Nothing much, but that last duel was totally rigged. I don't know why or how, but I've seen that Xander guy duel before. There's no way he went down untouched without doing willingly."

"So...you're saying he threw the duel?" Lucky raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yupp, that's what I'm saying." Sho replied.

_"That seems rather odd..."_ Void pondered.

"But anyway, let's forget about that and just watch this next duel." Sho smiled.

"Right." Lucky nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Now everybody let's begin!" The announcer cried out as Haruto and Stella both took their places on the track.

"Hmph, don't think you're going to beat me. Just because your beautiful doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you." Haruto told Stella, "I got big plans on taking down Soran and no blonde is going to stop me!"

"Hmph, that's fine. Just don't think I'm going to go down so easily." Stella replied.

"We'll see how this goes."

"Alright! 3...2...1! GO!" The MC cried out and suddenly from the back of both Haruto and Stella's D-Suit's at least four panels opened up and quickly launched the two forwards.

"And their off!" The MC cried loudly as the two had gotten off to a great start, "Now enable to see who gets to start the duel, it all depends on who gets to turn that first corner!"

* * *

"Seems like Stella's going to take the first move, she's pretty well ahead." Sho pointed out.

"Maybe, but I think Haruto's got something up his sleeve to let Stella take the front up until that turn comes around." Lucky suggested.

"Wanna bet on it?" Lucky raised an eyebrow.

"Loser buys lunch?"

"Agreed!" The two grinned.

* * *

"And...it looks like Stella's about to take the corner...

* * *

"Don't think so little lady!" Haruto shouted as he quickly rusted and blew right past Stella turning the corner.

* * *

"But Haruto comes from behind and takes the corner!"

* * *

"Damn it!" Sho shouted.

"Sweet, good thing too I'm broke haha." Lucky laughed.

"Shut up..." Sho growled.

* * *

"Well my draw first!"

**Haruto: 8000**

**Stella: 8000**

Haruto quickly drew his first card.

"I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Bear(1600/1200) in attack mode!" A man in bear armor wielding a flaming sword appeared besides Haruto, "Next I play a facedown card to end my turn!"

"Well then that makes it my move!" Stella drew, "I special summon out The Tricky(2000/1200) by discarding one card!"

"Not if I play Solemn Judgement! I'll pay half of my life points to stop that little summoning of yours!"

"What?!" Stella was thrown off by this.

**Haruto: 4000**

**Stella: 8000**

Haruto's life points appeared on his visor showing his life points drop, then the orb on his chest gave him a large shock.

* * *

"Whoa...he took a big hit just to make sure she didn't summon her first monster." Sho observed.

"Yeah, taking away half of his life points? Well...The Tricky did have higher attack points so she would've destroyed his monster, but the damage wouldn't be as severe as what he had just done to himself." Lucky explained.

"So...he must have a plan up his sleeve right?"

"Shoot, with a big move like that I would hope so."

* * *

"Grrrr..." Haruto growled at the pain that surged through his body. He smiled as he looked over to Stella, "Done beautiful?"

"I'll end with my own facedown!"

"Fine with me! I draw, and play Mystical Space Typhoon! That should get rid of that facedown of yours!" Haruto grinned as suddenly a typhoon had appeared in the same place as Stella' facedown and destroyed it.

"Next I'm going t summon out my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Rooster(1500/100)!" Then a bright flame erupted and dashing across the track along side Haruto's Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Bear was a new samurai like monster.

"Now...I might have lost half of my life points, but now you're going to feel the flames of the Brotherhood! Rooster strike her now!" The samurai did as told and slashed Stella with his blazing sword.

"Aaahhh..." Stella skidded back as her suit shocked her and her visor showed her life points drop.

**Haruto: 4000**

**Stella: 6500**

"Now! Bear your turn! Strike her!" Bear's blade burned bright as he drove his blade into Stella's chest causing her orb to send another shockwave through out her body. Her visor showed her life points drop once more.

**Haruto: 4000**

**Stella: 4900**

* * *

"That explains it..." Lucky said rubbing his chin.

"What?"

"He gave up half of his life points because he planned on bringing Stella down to his level I almost one turn. So he needed to make sure her playing field was clear for him to land two direct attacks." Lucky explained.

"Really? Well that's smart and risky at the same time, but looks like it worked out."

"Yeah, but now how is Stella going to retaliate to this is the question."

* * *

"Grrr...I'll make you regret that!" Stella shouted.

"Prove it girlie! I'm going to burn your life points away!" Haruto grimaced.

"Not if I bring you down first!" Stella shouted drawing her first card, "Fabled Grimro(1700/1000) take the field!" Stella demanded as a princess dressed in raven like feathers appeared and joined Stella's side with her big black wings, "Next I play my cards Synchro Boost and Double Summon! With Synchro Boost I'm going to raise my Fabled Grimro's attack by five hundred and give her a level boost!"

**Fabled Grimro's Level/Attack: 5/2200**

"Then thanks to Double Summon I'm going to bring out my Fabled Raven(1300/1000)!" A raven bird like priest with bladed wings on his forearm appeared by Stella's side.

"Now I'm going to tune the two together!"

2(*Fabled Raven)+5(Fabled Grimro)= 7

Fabled Raven turned into two glowing green gears that appeared right in front of her, while Grimro turned into five shining blue stars that all floated inside of Stella's orb.

"I Synchro Summon out, my Ancient Sacred Wyvern(2100/2000)!" A large white shinning wyvern with long blonde hair and various tribal tattoo's all over it's back appeared and floated aside Stella.

"Now thanks to my Wyvern's effect she gains attacks points equal to the difference of my life points and your as long as I have the higher life points. Since the difference is nine hundred she gains nine hundred attack points!"

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern's Attack: 3000**

"Now Ancient Sacred Wyvern attack that Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Rooster!" Wyvern flew over to the front of Haruto and screamed sending out a wave of shinning light that suddenly consumed and destroyed Rooster.

**Haruto: 2500**

**Stella: 4900**

"Now that the difference between us has increased my Wyvern's attack points increased as well!"

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern's Attack: 4500**

"I'll end my turn there with no cards in my hand."

"Damn..." Haruto growled as a powerful shockwave surged through his body.

* * *

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming! Stella seems to be in pretty good hands at this point!" Sho said in shock at her comeback.

"Yeah, but now she has no cards in her hand. So she better hope Haruto doesn't come up with a counter to that Wyvern of hers." Lucky observed.

"Hmph, we'll see."

* * *

"I draw!" Haruto smiled at the card in his hand, "I play a facedown and then I discard my Burner Dragon Ruler of Sparks(1000/200) along with my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Gorilla(1600/1000)! Thanks to Burner's effect I can now Special Summon out my Blaster Dragon Ruler of Infernos(2800/1800)!" Suddenly a large volcanic dragon had arrived out on the field and was soaring by Haruto's side.

"You wanna have a Dragon fight? Then we can have one, though lucky for you Blaster can't activate his effect this turn so I'll stay where I am."

"Well then my move!" Stella drew, "Go! Wyvern attack and destroy that Dragon!"

"Actually I don't think so!" Haruto shouted as he showed his facedown, "I play my facedown trap card Fiendish Chain! With this I can target one effect monster on the field and negate that monsters effect, also that monster can't attack! I choose your stupid Wyvern!" Haruto roared as a series of chains strangled Stella's Wyvern.

"No!" Stella shouted.

"And since your Wyvern's effect is negated that means that her life point drop back to normal!"

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern's Attack: 2100**

"I think you should end your turn." Haruto suggested.

"I'll end with a facedown."

"My move then!" Haruto smiled drawing a new card, "Now go! Blaster attack and destroy that wyvern of light!" Haruto ordered. Blaster flew over in front of Stella and let out a massive blast of heat that quickly destroyed Stella's Wyvern. Stella's D-Suit let out a massive shockwave and her life points began to drop.

"Aaaahhhh!" She cried out.

**Haruto: 2500**

**Stella: 4200**

"I'll end there."

"I draw! And I play Pot of Greed! I'll end there." Stella sighed.

"Alrighty then! Let's go! Bear strike down Stella!" Bear did as told and slashed his blazing sword across her chest.

**Haruto: 2500**

**Stella: 2600**

"Now go Burner end this!" Haruto shouted. Burner flew in front of Stella and set out a devastating flaming roar.

* * *

"Seems like it's over huh?" Sho sighed, "So Haruto moves on."

"I don't think so." Lucky replied, "Remember her face down."

* * *

"I win!" Haruto cheered through the smoke, but something seemed off.

"Are you sure about that?!" Suddenly Stella bursted through the smoke with new found life.

**Haruto: 2500**

**Stella: 5400**

"Wait...what the hell?! How did you gain life points?!"

"Because of my facedown Rainbow Life! By removing one card from my hand any damage I would take in battle becomes life points instead! Since Burer has twenty eight hundred attack points I gain twenty eight hundred life points!"

"No!" Haruto shouted enraged as Stella's suit gave off a rainbow like aura.

"Now...that all or are you done?"

"Grrr...you'll lose this duel either way!" Haruto growled.

"Alrighty then! My move!" Stella drew, "I play Monster Reborn!"

"No!"

"Guess you already know what I'm going to do huh? I'm bringing back my Ancient Sacred Wyvern(2100/2000)!" A bright light blinded everybody as Stella's Ancient Sacred Wyvern returned to the field, "And since my life points are higher than yours by twenty nine hundred her attack points increase by that much!"

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern's Attack: 5000**

"Now Ancient Sacred Wyvern attack and destroy that Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Bear!" Wyvern flew back in front of Haruto and let out a blinding shinning light ray that destroyed his Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Bear and took out the rest of his life points. His visor showed his life points drop to zero and his suit let out a powerful shockwave.

**Haruto: 0**

**Stella: 5400**

"AND THERE IT IS EVERYBODY! STELLA WINS ROUND TWO AND SIMPLY CRUSHES HARUTO!" The MC cried loudly. Haruto's suit suddenly began to slow down to a stop, while Stella continued on at full speed. Stella turned around and slowly brought herself to a stop.

"I win." She said with a smile.

* * *

"Hmph...well that didn't go as I thought." Sho sighed, "Was kind of looking forward to dueling that Haruto guy and his fire dragon thingy...but oh well. At least Stella's hot." Sho shrugged.

"So that's how you pick who you wanna duel?" Lucky laughed.

"Eh, more or less." Sho chuckled.

"Your crazy."

"Eh, maybe."

* * *

After the duel Stella was walking down an empty black hallway. She was happy with her victory and was on her way back to the skybox. Though in the dark something glowed. Though it was weird. It was dark yet shined. It was like a black star that had floated in front of her.

"What the..." She squinted her eyes, and suddenly the darkness around her wrapped her up. She didn't even get a chance to scream for help. Slowly as the darkness dripped off of her body her eyes turned pitch black.

_**"Welcome...to my army."** _A demonic voice said.

"Yes...Conqueror Kore." She said in a mesmerized and zombified tone.

_**"Now you...and the other...are my slaves**_." The voice repeated. And from the shadows a black eyed Haruto walked out.

"Yes...Conqueror Kore." The two said in unison.

_**"****Perfect...now you girl...must continue on in this tournament, find the Vessel's and eliminate them!"**_

"Yes...Conqueror Kore." Stella replied.

_**"Good...now go."**_ With that the black star in the darkness vanished. Kore's army...was growing.

* * *

Next Time: Round 2 has been completed and the match was intense! Though both competitors in that match seem to have been taken over by Kore. What awaits them along the lines is unknown, what is known is that Round 3 is up in the tournament. Will this match be as good as the last?

Review!


	11. Beast of Fire and Knights of Light!

**Beast of Fire and Knights of Light?**

* * *

Lucky had just walked out of the bathroom since there was still time before the third match had started. As he stepped out he saw a flood of people trying to get to their seats running through the hallways of the stadium. He took foolish step forwards into the massive traffic of people and was bumped into. The two collided and fell to the ground.

"Ouch..." Lucky rubbed his head.

"Sorry about that, wasn't seeing where I was going. Kind of in a hurry."

"It's all good." Lucky replied as he looked up. The person he had bumped into was now standing. He helped him up. He appeared to be in his late twenties. He had dirty blonde hair, with grayish green eyes, he seemed around five nine and was kind of lanky. He's wearing a white t-shirt underneath a grey jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and blue converse.

"My name's Kishi." The older man introduced.

"MY name's Lucky...Kishi? Wait, you're in the third round aren't ya?" Lucky asked.

"Yes I am." Kishi nodded, "That's kind of why I'm in a hurry haha. Ya see I came down to get something to eat, but then all this traffic kicked up and now I thin I'm going to be late to the stadium."

"Well you still got another three minutes..." Lucky shrugged.

"Yeah, but all this traffic is gonna make it hard to get there on time. But oh well! Later!" Kishi then took off, and on the back of his jacket Lucky noticed a knight like symbol. Lucky just watched Kishi take off then proceeded back to the sky box.

* * *

"Took ya long enough." Sho scoffed.

"There was tons of people down stairs trying to get back to their seats and everything. I even bumped into one of the duelists in the third round."

"Oh really? Which one?" Sho asked.

"The duelist Kishi, we'll see him right now if he makes it on time. He was saying he was running late."

"Well let's hope he gets there on time."

* * *

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE TIME FOR ROUND THREE SO LET'S GET IT GOING! TIME TO KICK START IT! FIST WE HAVE KISHI HIKARI!" Kishi then ran out of the entrance quickly with his duel disk at the ready and was breathing rather heavily.

* * *

"That him?" Sho chuckled lightly.

"Yupp." Lucky confirmed.

* * *

"AND THEN NEXT UP WE GOT AIDEN KINGSTON!" From the other side of the stadium a young seventeen year old man appeared. He had dark skin, seemed to stand at approximately six feet tall, and had short black hair. He was wearing a white button up shirt underneath a grey hoodie that had red tribal markings all over it, with a pair of jeans and plain black sneakers.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! LET'S GET THIS DUEL STARTED!"

**Kishi: 8000**

**Aiden: 8000**

"I'll go first!" Kishi called out as he drew his first card, "I'll start by summoning out my Freed the Brave Wanderer(1700/1200)!" A long blonde haired man wearing knight armor appeared out in front of Kishi, "Then I'll end with a facedown!"

"My move!" Aiden drew his first card, "I'll play my Giant Trunade spell card to send that facedown back to your hand!" Suddenly a large wind had sent Kishi's facedown card back to his hand, "Next I summon out my Flamvell Firedog(1900/200)!" A volcanic and flame veined dog had appeared on the field in front of Aiden, "Go Flamvell Firedog! Attack that so called Brave Wanderer!" Flamvell Firedog lunged towards Freed and bit down on his head and caused him to burst into flames.

**Kishi: 7800**

**Aiden: 8000**

"Then since Firedog has destroyed a monster in battle I can special summon a monster from my deck who's defense is two hundred or lower except Flamvell Firedog. So I choose my Gene Warped Warwolf(2000/100)!" Suddenly a mutated and atrocity of a wolf-like monster had appeared on the field beside the volcanic looking dog.

"Then I'll end with my own facedown." Aiden finished.

"My move!" Kishi drew his card and looked at his hand, "I'll discard one card to play Lightning Vortex to destroy every monster on your field!" As Kishi did this a blast of lightning fell from the sky destroying both Gene Warped Warwolf and Flamvell Firedog.

"Next I summon out my second Freed the Brave Wanderer(1700/1200)! Now Freed go and attack Aiden!" Kishi ordered. Freed rushed towards Aiden and landed a punch on his chest. Aiden skidded back from the impact.

**Kishi: 7800**

**Aiden: 6300**

"I'll end with two facedowns!"

"My move!" Aiden drew.

"I play my facedown! Call of the Haunted! I'll now bring back from the Graveyard my Noble Knight Artorigus(1800/1800)!" Kishi had now brought out a large brown haired man wielding a rather large broadsword that looked rather heavy. The man was decorated in armor.

"I'll play a facedown and end."

* * *

"Wait...why didn't he do anything? Just playing a facedown? Now Kishi is going to attack him with both of those monsters." Sho pointed out.

"Yeah that was kind of strange, but maybe Aiden's playing into something." Lucky wondered, "We'll just have to see."

* * *

"Well then guess you got no moves huh? I'll draw! Now attack both of you!" Kishi shouted, "Freed strike him now!" Freed did not hesitate to land another punch on Aiden.

**Kishi: 7800**

**Aiden: 4600**

"Now Artorigus your turn!" Artorigus dashed forth and slashed his blade across Aiden's chest.

**Kishi: 7800**

**Aiden: 2800**

"Grrrr...crap..." Aiden muttered holding his chest in pain.

"I'll end there."

"I draw and then I play Dark Hole!" Aiden revealed his facedown, "Now all the monsters on your side of the field are going to be destroyed!" A large black hole had ripped open in the sky and both of Kishi's monsters had been sucked in and destroyed.

"Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Noble Knight Artorigus!" Aiden revealed his face down as a light from the ground shined and the knight that Kishi had recently summoned was brought back but on Aiden's side of the field, "Next I'm going to sacrifice him enable to summon out my Hazy Flame Cerberus(2000/200)!" An orange flamed dog with a red flaming snake mane then took it's place of the knight Aiden had brought back, "I'll follow up with Pot of Greed to draw two cards and play Double Summon and to bring forth my Fire King Avatar Barong(1800/200)!" A red ape like creature with crazy brown hair wielding two blades had appeared beside Aiden's Cerberus.

"Now! Time for our direct attack! Barong strike him down!" Barong leaped in the air with a crazed look on his face. He then came down slashing an X across Kishi's chest.

"Augh!" Kishi stumbled back.

**Kishi: 6000**

**Aiden: 2800**

"Now Cerberus your turn!" Cerberus leaped in the air and sent out a powerful roar of flames that lit up Kishi and burnt down his life points.

**Kishi: 4000**

**Aiden: 2800**

"I'll end with one facedown..." Aiden now only had one card in his hand.

"My move!" Kishi drew, but he couldn't do much with only two cards in his hand. Yet if he didn't do anything then he knew Aiden would summon a monster and end the duel on his next battle phase. Then he remembered his face down.

"I'll end." Kishi smiled.

"My draw!" Aiden drew now holding two cards in his hand and a smile creeped upon his face, "I sacrifice both of my monsters! Enable to summon out my Fire King high Avatar Garunix(2700/1700)!" A large colorful peacock like phoenix had been born as both of Aiden's previous monsters turned into flames and gave birth to such a magnificent monster. It rose up and spread it's wings wide as colorful sparks fell from it's body.

"Now! I play a facedown..." Aiden had no cards in his hand anymore, "Now Fire King High Garunix attack Kishi directly!" Garunix spread it's wings and let out a beam of rainbow flames towards Kishi.

"I play my trap card...Magic Cylinder!"

"I play Call of the Haunted to bring back my Hazy Beast Cerberus(2000/200) from the grave!" Aiden had played his first facedown that he had set down on his previous turn.

"Well it doesn't matter because now you got your Garunix's attack flying right back at ya!" Kishi pointed out as the beam of rainbow flames flew back towards Aiden.

"Too bad I play my second facedown! Enchanted Javelin! Meaning instead of taking that damage, it becomes life points!" A holy javelin appeared in Aiden's hand as he aimed it straight towards the flames. The javelin consumed the fire and raised Aiden's life points.

**Kishi: 4000**

**Aiden: 5500**

"Now since it's still my battle phase I'm going to have Cerberus attack!" Cerberus leaped in the air and sent out another roar of flames that burned down Kishi's life points to a mere two thousand.

**Kishi: 2000**

**Aiden: 5500**

"I end there." Aiden smiled.

"Well you have no choice you got no cards in your hand." Kishi joked drawing a card leaving himself with only three cards in his hand, "I summon Noble Knight Gawayn(1900/500)!" A knight dressed in golden armor wielding a thin blade appeared with a long flowing blue cape, "I equip him with Noble Arms- Gallatin!" A second sword now appeared in the Noble Knight's hand.

"Now with this his attack increases by one thousand!"

**Noble Knight Gawayn's Attack: 2900**

"Then I'll equip him with my second equip card! Noble Arm- Caliburn!" The Noble Knight threw his original sword in the air and then caught it with his mouth as al arge broadsword with glowing edges appeared in his now free hand, "with this he now gain an extra five hundred attack points!"

**Noble Knight Gawayn's Attack: 3400**

"Also thanks to Caliburn's effect I also gain five hundred life points once per turn!"

**Kishi: 2500**

**Aiden: 5500**

"Now Gawayn attack Cerberus!" Gawayn rushed towards Aiden's Hazy Beast Cerberus and quickly slashed him in half.

**Kishi: 2500**

**Aiden: 4100**

"Crap..." Aiden muttered at his Cerberus's destruction, "Though you destroyed Cerberus he allows me to add one Hazy card from my deck to my hand.." Aiden pulled out a card from his deck and sighed.

"I'll end there."

"My move..." Aiden placed his hand on his deck to draw, only to be interrupted by Kishi.

"Wanna hear some good news? During both of our standby phases Gawayn loses two hundred attack points thanks to Gallatin's negative effects on him."

**Noble Knight Gawayn's Attack: 3200**

"Hmph...guess that makes it some what easier." Aiden finished his draw phase, "I play Rekindling! Now I can Special Summon as many Fire Monsters from my graveyard that have two hundred defense points or less! I count...Hazy Beast Cerberus(2000/200), Flamvell Firedog(1900/200), and my Fire King Avatar Barong(1800/200)!" The three monsters had returned giving Aiden a number of four monsters on his field.

"I'll now sacrifice my Flamvell Firedog enable to summon out my Hazy Flame Sphynx(1900/1900)!" Suddenly an orange sphinx with long flowing fire redish orange hair that flowed back as it rested beside the rest of Aiden's monsters, "Now I'm going to construct an Overlay Network! I Overlay my Hazy Beast Cerberus with my Hazy Flame Sphynx!" The two monsters turned into beams of light as they both shot into the sky and fused into a single light that then beamed down a new monster.

"I XyZ Summon my Hazy Beast Basiltrice(2500/1800)!" A large chicken like flame winged bird had appeared and flapped it's wings violently and crazily as two beams of light circled around it.

"That monster still isn't strong enough to take down my Gawayn." Kishi pointed out.

"Maybe, but check this out! By removing one XyZ material from my Basiltrice he can remove one monster from the game from either the grave or on the field! I'm going to remove your Gawayn from the field!"

"What?!" Kishi was shocked to hear this.

"Got that right! So go Basiltrice! Take out that so called Noble Knight!" One beam of light suddenly shot straight towards Gawayn and the Noble Knight vanished.

"And now you're left wide open!" Aiden pointed at Kishi, "Go Basiltrice! End this!" Basiltrice flew towards Kishi and released a burst of flames ending the duel.

**Kishi: 0**

**Aiden: 4100**

* * *

"Well...that was a close duel." Soran observed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if Aiden was the Fire Vessel." Xander said with his arms closed.

"Nah, he's not." Jet sighed, "But I was kind of looking forward to it."

"Either way, we should get Aiden to join us if possible." Soran suggested.

"Well who'll do that?" Xander asked.

"Don't worry..." Sora assured, "I'll cover it."

* * *

Next Time: Round 4 is up next and in this round Void and Lucky point out that one of the competitors is one of the vessel's they had pointed out earlier. Now it's time to see how this vessel duels and which Star Deity they wield.

Review!


	12. Frost Bite?

**Frost Bite?**

* * *

"Alright everybody! Round 4 proved to be one crazy match!" The MC started as the crowd was still cheering at the great match, "Now it's time that we get right into...ROUND FOUR!"

* * *

"Looks like we know who's up next..." Soran smiled as he stood up from his seat and turned around. Jet and Xander simply raised eyebrows at him.

"Do you plan on going some where?" Jet asked.

"Actually I do..." Soran nodded in response, "So I'll be back...whenever." With that Soran left the Skybox Suit.

* * *

"First up we got Rosa Floyd!" Out walked a sixteen year old girl that had bright orange hair that laid just above her shoulders, a few sections curled up at the back, her fringe was pinned back with two blue clips, she also had deep emerald eyes. She was wearing a gold pocket watch around her neck, a three-fourths cuffed sleeve navy blue blazer with white edgings, underneath a short sleeved violet stripped t-shirt, sliver skinny jeans, and then finally with a pair of yellow and electric blue hi-tops. The crowd happily cheered for the young girl. She smiled and waved her hand very princess-like. She also bowed slightly to the crowd.

"Then...next up! Is Starphire Hellstorm!" Then from the other side of the arena the second woman had appeared. Quickly Lucky knew who it was.

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

**_"Are you sure you're fine?"_ **_Iljust asked Lucky._

_"Nah...there's something wrong. The air...it's so thick." Lucky replied grabbing his chest as his heart rate slowly began to increase._

**_"It's the other Star Force Deities they're all here...I can sense it.."_ **_Void said with a strong determination in his voice._

_"W-where are they?"_ _Lucky asked._

**_"You can't see them? Your Star Fragment should be reacting right about now."_** _Void explained._

_"My Star Fragment?" Lucky then looked down at his chest as a bright purple light shined and burned._

_"What the-?!" Lucky then looked up and in a flash of light he saw various different colors. He saw Milieu who had a brown star-like light glowing on her right shoulder by her neck. He then saw a blue light. It was etched upon a young woman's body right under her right eye. Lucky and the young woman looked at each other for a bit and she then turned back to Soran after about a minute or two._

_The young woman stood six feet tall with a slim, model-ish, athletic figure, and pale snow white skin, with catlike silver eyes with silvery blue flecks, long black hair that came to her hips with a bit cling to her shoulders and curled up a bit with crimson highlights and she had side swept bangs that cover her left eye. She has a black tribal angel wings tattoo on her upper back and a black tribal dragon on the side of her midriff. She's wearing a form-fitting dark violet crop tank top that leaves her midriff exposed and has silver motifs designed on the chest, a pair of black leather shorts held up by a dark red-violet belt with a silver buckle of a skull with demonic wings, knee high boots with stiletto heels, ice-blue crystal bracelets on her wrists, and she had a pendant around her neck as well._

_"One..."_ _Void whispered._

* * *

_Flashback Over..._

* * *

"That's one of the Star Vessel's..." Lucky muttered.

_"You're right."_ Void assured, _"Guess it's time to see what she can do."_

"She's hot." Sho smiled.

"Calm down..." Lucky joked.

"Just saying." Sho chuckled.

* * *

"Now...let the match begin!"

"It's very nice to meet you." Rosa smiled as she drew her first five cards, "I hope we are able to have a very fun filled duel." Rosa then bowed to Starphire.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Starphire smiled, "And yeah this duel is going to be intense!" Starphire drew her first five cards.

"You may go first." Rosa informed.

"Why thank you!" Starphire drew her sixth card.

**Starphire: 8000**

**Rosa: 8000**

"I'll start out by summoning out my Samurai of the Ice Barrier(1800/1500)!" A Japanese samurai had appeared out in front of Starphire and the Samurai's armor was made and coated in ice. It held out it's sword in front of it ready to strike.

"I'll end with a facedown card."

"I move!" Rosa smiled, "I'll play a monster facedown in defense position, and then end with a facedown of my own." Rosa had ended her turn.

"Hmph, alright then!" Starphire drew, "You're not going to like this next series!" Starphire drew, "I summon out my Dewdark of the Ice Barrier(1200/800)!" A dark crimson robbed ninja appeared out on the field, "Next up I'm going to tune both my Dewdark with my Samurai!"

2(*Dewdark of the Ice Barrier)+4(Samurai of the Ice Barrier)= 6

"I Synchro Summon out my Dewloren Tiger King of the Ice Barrier(2000/1400)!" A large ice blue tiger dressed in black and gold royal like armor.

"With Dewloren's ability I can send cards back to your hands up the number of how many cards I have on the field! I have two so I can send two of your cards back to your hand! Since you only have two, you're now left wide open!" Dewloren roared and suddenly both of Rosa's facedowns returned to her hands.

"Now also for every card returned to your hand he gains five hundred attack points until the endphase! So now two, that gives him a one thousand point boost!"

**Dewloren Tiger King of the Ice Barrier's Attack: 3000**

"Now Dewloren attack Rosa directly!" Starphire ordered as her Tiger King leaped in the air and slashed Rosa with a frozen claw.

**Starphire: 8000**

**Rosa: 5000**

"I'll end there."

**Dewloren Tiger King of the Ice Barrier's attack: 2000**

"My move!" Rosa drew, "I play a facedown monster! Then a facedown and I'll follow up with Change of Heart!" Rosa smiled, "With only your Tiger King on the field I think I'll take him." Starphire's Dewlorean, "Now I'll activate his effect and return that facedown back to your hand giving him an extra five hundred attack points! Now he'll attack you directly!" After Dewloren sent out a devastating roar to send Starphire's facedown back to her hand. The Tiger King leapt in the air and came down slashing Starphire.

**Dewloren Tiger King of the Ice Barrier's Attack: 2500**

**Starphire: 5500**

**Rosa: 5000**

"I'll turn it back over to you." Rosa bowed.

**Dewloren Tiger King of the Ice Barrier's Attack: 2000**

"I draw! I play Book of Moon to flip Dewloren face down! Then I'll summon out my second Samurai of the Ice Barrier(1800/1500)!" A second samurai was born in front of Starphire. Starphire then sent the Samurai to attack.

"Go Samurai destroy the facedown Dewloren!" Samurai leaped in the air and slashed the face down Dewloren in half. Sending him to the graveyard. Starphire's Graveyard, to be specific.

"Now I'll end there." Starphire ended.

"I'll now flip summon my Man-Eater Bug(450/600)!" Rosa revealed her insect monster, "And you should know his effect! He destroys any monster I want on the field when flipped! So there goes your Samurai!" Man Eater Bug dashed towards Starphire's Samurai and took a big bite out of him. Causing him to shatter to pieces.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back one of your Samurai! To my field!" One of Starphire's Samurai of the Ice Barrier had been revived on Rosa's side of the field, "now I'll sacrifice both monsters enable to summon out my Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000)!"

* * *

"Hold up?! She's got the Red Eyes Black Dragon?!" Sho shouted.

"Wow...that really adds to her old school deck. I'm impressed. There's very few in the world. Maybe this is what she needs to win." Lucky observed.

_"Hmm...yet we still have to wait to see if the other will summon out her Deity."_ Void muttered.

* * *

"I play Black Pendant enable to increase my Dragon's attack by five hundred!"

**Red Eyes Black Dragon's Attack: 2900**

"Now Red Eyes attack Starphire directly! Inferno Fire Blast!" Red Eyes opened up it's mouth and sent out a devastating blazing fire ball at Starphire. Starphire stood in place and was physically unfazed by the attack. A light blue star was glowing from under her right eye, almost teardrop like. Starphire smiled as the little blue light prevented her from being physically damaged.

**Starphire: 2600**

**Rosa: 5000**

"Once again I'll turn it over to you Ms. Starphire." Rosa informed.

"Alrighty then..." Starphire drew, "It's over now! I play Water Hazard!" Suddenly a large wave of water took over the whole field, "Now with this once per turn I can special summon any level four or lower water monsters to the field as long as I control no monsters. I'll use it now to Special Summon out my level two Prior of the Ice Barrier(1000/200)!" An old an ancient farmer-like mage appeared on the field dressed in white and blue garbs. He stood in front of Starphire, "Now I'll use his effect by tributing him I can special summon one Ice Barrier monster from my graveyard! So I choose my Synchro monster! Come back Dewloren!" Starphire's Tiger King had returned back to the field.

"I'll now play my Monster Reborn! With Monster Reborn I bring back one of my Samurai of the Ice Barrier! Now with Dewloren's effect you know what's coming! You have two cards on the field so by sending those back to your hand Dewloren gets five hundred for each one. Making it one thousand points!" Both of Rosa's Black Pendant and Red Eyes Black Dragon returned to her hand.

**Dewloren Tiger King of the Ice Barrier's Attack: 3000**

"Go! Samurai attack directly!" Starphire's Samurai of the Ice Barrier quickly slashed down Rosa reducing her life points.

**Starphire: 2600**

**Rosa: 3200**

"Now Dewloren go!" Starphire ordered and her synchro monster pounced and slashed down Rosa's life points to almost nothing.

**Starphire: 2600**

**Rosa: 200**

"I end."

**Dewloren Tiger King of the Ice Barrier's Attack: 2000**

"Hmmm..." Rosa looked at her hand and realized she had nothing to go on the offensive with but she could survive the next attack, "Oh well. I shall play a facedown to end."

"My move!" Starphire drew and then slammed down a spell card, "Forbidden Lance! Band eight hundred of my Samurai's attack points!"

Samurai of the Ice Barrier's Attack: 1000

"Wait...why did you do that?" Rosa asked.

"Because now he can't be affected by any other spell or trap cards! Now go Samurai!" The Ice Barrier Samurai slashed the rest of Rosa's life points away.

**Starphire: 2600**

**Rosa: 0**

* * *

_"Hmm...she didn't bring out her Star Deity...but she does prove to be a tough duelist."_ Said Void.

_"You're right."_ Iljust agreed, _"But still not as good as us."_

"We'll see..." was all Lucky could mutter.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"So...what do ya think?" Soran asked as he and another person were standing in the dark hallways.

"Seems tempting...I'll for sure think about it.." The other person said, "I'll get back to you when I can."

"Cool, you do that. Nice doing business with ya." With that the two shook hands and parted ways.

* * *

Next Time: Starphire has won her duel, but what Star Force Deity she wields remains to be unknown. Also who was Soran talking too and what business were they discussing? Oh well, up next is Milieu and Lucky's not only seen her duel, he's already dueled her before. So he finds no reason in staying, not even to see her opponent. Leading to him wandering the stadium. What will he run into? Or who will he run into?

Review!

* * *

*Quick Apology for the duel in this chapter, I was literally running on fumes while doing so typing it at 2 in the morning :P but yeah guys. I apologize for it not being a better chapter, but hope you enjoyed anyway. Also don't forget...

Review Please!


	13. Making Friends?

**Making Friends?**

* * *

Misawa Ryokai was walking down the hallways heading towards the stadium. Misawa is around five foot nine, with waist length crimson red hair that has black highlights and long bangs that are swept to the right side of his face, which also covers his right eye. His hair is also in a low ponytail with a few strands left out, including his bang. His build is slim and somewhat muscular and his eyes are a golden amber. He's currently wearing a traditional black kimono with a crimson red sash around his waist, fingerless gloves, black sandals, and a black choker with an amber stone pendant hanging from the center.

"Alright...ready to duel he said to himself."

"Are you?" A voice asked.

"Hmm?" Misawa turned around to look for the voice.

"Conqueror Kore thinks you'll make a pretty good asset to our army." A feminine voice whispered.

"Who said that?" Misawa asked some what worried.

**_"Don't worry, your transformation will be painless."_** A demonic voice muttered wickedly.

"What's going on?!" Misawa shouted as the darkness began to wrap itself around his body.

_**"I'll take over you easily and have you forfeit the match."**_ the same demonic voice muttered.

"Forfeit the match?! No way I wanna win this tournament!"

"It's not under your control now about what happens in this tournament!" The feminine voice roared.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" Misawa shouted.

"Me...I'm just little ole Haruto." Haruto stepped out of the shadows with his blackened eyes.

"And me, I'm just a girl named Stella." Stella smiled with her blackened eyes.

"Why do you guys want me to lose this duel..." Misawa asked as the darkness had grappled around him. Misawa was bound and the more he struggled the tighter the darkness's grip was.

"It's because Conqueror Kore already has somebody his top three people that he can rely on to win this tournament. Besides we need all the Star Deities to go onto each round increasing the chances of them facing one of his Top Three. And he can't risk you beating a Star Deity." Haruto explained.

"Even if it is the smallest of chance, it's still a chance. One he can't take." Stella said as she got closer to Misawa and so did Haruto.

_**"Now..."**_ Kore spoke, _**"Become mine!"**_

* * *

"Seems like Milieu's up next?" Lucky sighed, "I've already seen her duel so no point in staying." Lucky then turned and left.

"You're leaving?" Sho asked.

"Got that right buddy, I'll be back later." Lucky waved as he left the skybox.

* * *

Lucky had his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk down the empty hallways. As he was walking he bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry." He apologized as he turned to see who it was.

"No problem, don't worry about it." A feminine voice replied. It was a beautiful girl with a beautiful smile. It was Starphire.

"Hey you're Starphire right?" Lucky asked.

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"My name's Lucky." The two shook hands.

"I see, I've been hearing about ya. Hear ya pretty good." She smiled looking Lucky up and down.

"Eh, I'm alright."

"Well you're good enough to beat Ray Specter from what I hear."

"Yeah, like I said I'm alright." Lucky smiled, "Congrats on your duel, you did pretty good."

"Pretty good? That means so much coming from some one who's...alright." She said jokingly.

"Yeah, well...you did impress me." Lucky had a slight grin on his face.

"In the duel..." She then stepped up to him and whispered, "In person."

"Hmm..." Lucky looked at her as she backed away, "Maybe both."

"Well why thank you. You seem pretty interesting yourself."

"Me? Nah, I'm pretty boring..." Lucky then thought:

_"You can even ask the readers of this story."_

"Well now you're making yourself like no fun, and that's boring."

"Eh, it's true."

"Well then maybe you need to become exciting." Starphire winked.

"And how would I do that?"

"Well that's pretty easy. You could go out to a party."

"A party? I don't really party."

"Well then you need too. Ya see I'm a party girl, so maybe I should take you to a party."

"Oh yeah when?" Lucky scoffed.

"Well ya see I know that after the first rounds of duels are done there's going to be a slight break to get readied up for round two. So during that time period I can take you out to a party." Lucky smiled and thought about it.

"Soooo...basically you're offering me to go out on a date is what you're saying?" Lucky raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm...maybe, maybe not." Starphire smiled, winked, and walked off. Lucky watched her walked away and smiled.

_"I like her."_ Iljust commented.

"So do I..." Lucky replied.

_"I was planning on advising you to stay away from the Star Deities..."_ Void stated, _"But maybe befriending them without them knowing about me could turn out to be a good thing."_

_"Seems like we're making friends."_ Iljust stated, _"And besides this could be a good thing. Maybe we can convince them that you're actually a good guy Void. Ya know, before they try to attack us."_

_"Agreed."_ Void confirmed.

"Well then guys...seems like we've made a friend...and got a date." Lucky smiled, then turned back and continued to walk the hallways of the stadium.

* * *

Starphire had then walked into the large skybox where the others had been.

"Well look who finally decided to come up here!" Soran smiled as he walked up to Starphire and the two hugged.

"Sorry, got caught up down stairs."

"Really with what?" Jet asked.

"Making a friend."

"Who?" Xander asked.

"Just a friend." She smiled. The three guys looked at each other and just shrugged in unison.

"Hey look Milieu's finally out there." Xander pointed out.

"Alright Milieu...time to do your thing." Soran kicked back and was ready to enjoy a good duel.

* * *

"Alright everybody we got ourselves our first participant in this next duel! Now let's get ready to see our who her opponent is!" The MC cried out in the loudspeakers. Everyone cheered awaiting for the arrival of a certain duelist. Suddenly from the other side of the arena a certain duelist walked out. Misawa Ryokai. He stepped out and walked to the field.

"Hope your ready to get your butt kicked!" Milieu smiled as she got her duel disk ready.

"Eh, not really." Misawa looked down and raised his right hand in the air, "I forfeit!" Everyone in the crowd was shocked at this statement.

"What?! You playing games?!"

"No Milieu...this is no game. I forfeit the match and the tournament."

"So you're seriously going to take the cowards way out?!" She shouted angered that she didn't even get to duel.

"This was my plan from the start. I know how strong you are Milieu and I'd rather not have an embarrassing loss when our strength is on totally different levels."

"Oh really? How so?" Milieu asked.

"Because...the way I am now...if we were to duel you'd be left embarrassed."

"That's not answering my question so I'll ask once more...how so?"

"Because...the way I am now..." Misawa looked up with pitch black eyes, "I'd kill you." With that he turned around and walked off.

"W-what...did he say?" Milieu muttered to herself. She looked up at the skybox where Soran was with the others. The crowd was at a loss and confused at what just happened.

"Ummm...I guess...Milieu wins and goes on to the next round by forfeit." The MC stated, "Con...gradulations? I guess."

* * *

Next Time: Milieu is confused by the actions of Misawa and then the look in his eyes...his pitch black eyes. Then what he said on top of that, for some reason she could tell that wasn't Misawa. So she takes it up to Soran and reports to him what she saw and what he said. Meanwhile, the tournament continues. This time with a D-Suit duel!

Review!


	14. Lilah Ablaze?

**Lilah Ablaze?**

* * *

"Did he really just quit?" Lucky asked looking at Sho.

"Seems so...soo...guess she moves on huh?"

"I just can't understand why he would quit? I mean...why even bother with the tournament? Should've told them to get somebody else if he was going to quit. Why even bother entering?"

"Calm down Lucky, just means Milieu moves on. No big deal about that, I'm perfectly fine with that." Sho shrugged.

"Eh...whatever." Lucky sighed, "Next up is a D-Suit Duel right?"

"Got that right. With Ray Specter."

"Oh joy."

* * *

"Well as Milieu wins this match seems like our next two duelists are already set for our second D-Suit duel of the tournament!" The MC cheered, "This match will be between the Runner Up from last years tournament...Ray Specter!" Ray had pulled up to the starting line in his D-Suit. His D-Suit was white and gold with various red and green accents. The duel disk was on the right arm, the visor was a light blue, and the orb in it's chest is purple. The spike like protusions are spiraled and spiked.

"I'm going to win the tournament this year!" Ray shouted from his D-Suit.

"You have to beat me first." Suddenly a second D-Suit appeared and all that could be seen from it was shoulder length spikey black hair coming out the helmet. The D-Suit seemed very form fitting. It was a dark red color with a pitch black secondary color. It had black streaks on it's sides, under it's arms, and on the inside of its thighs. The visor was a dark purple, along with the orb in the middle of the chest.

"Looks like Lilah Margoyle came to play!" The MC cheered, "Let's see how these tow duelist fair against each other! Ready...set...GO!" Both duelists took off with an instant.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Soran..." Milieu walked into the room with the rest and walked up to Soran.

"Milieu? You okay?" He asked.

"Misawa quit..." She stated.

"I know I saw."

"Maybe he was scared." Jet joked.

"No it wasn't that...his eyes..."

"What do you mea his eyes?" Soran raised an eyebrow to this thought.

"His eyes were pitch black." She told him.

"His eyes...were pitch black...that can't be..."

"It's true I saw them! He looked at me with those eyes and they were pitch black and soulless and filled with killing intent. He said if we were to duel the way he was now...he'd kill me." Everyone in the room heard this.

"Abraham..." Soran called out.

"Yes sir?"

"Find me Misawa and bring him to me."

"Yes sir." Abraham then left.

* * *

Down on the track Lilah had already taken the first turn and had a big smile on her face beneath her helmet. She drew her first card.

**Lilah: 8000**

**Specter: 8000**

"I summon out my Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective(2000/0)!" A burning ball of rocks had appeared out above Lilah's head, "Next I play Salamandra! Now my spirit gains seven hundred attack points!"

**Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective's Attack: 2700**

"I'll end with a facedown card!"

"Hmph, well I'll play a monster in facedown defense position and then end my turn there!"

"Wow, how weak!" Lilah mocked, "I was hoping last years runner up would come out with a banging first move. Guess I was wrong! I play my facedown Backfire! Now anytime you destroy a fire monster of mine you lose five hundred life points! Next I'll summon out my Royal Firestorm Guards(1700/1200)!" A large red scaled dragon with a humanoid upper body and a serpentine lower body had appeared on the field slither right beside it's master known as Lilah.

"Now go and attack that facedown my Royal Firestorm Guard!" The red Dragon roared and destroyed Ray's facedown which was revealed to be Vylon Cube(800/800).

"Glad I didn't waste my time on that by attacking with my next monster! Go Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective! Attack directly! Explosion Burst!" Gaia Soul dashed over in front of Ray and quickly exploded into a burst of flames.

"Guaaahhh! Ray skidded back from the impact of the blast as his Power Core quickly drained him of his energy and dropped his life points.

**Lilah: 8000**

**Specter: 5300**

"Haha...come on now! Why don't ya show me something on this next turn huh? Impress me please!"

"Fine!" Ray drew his next card, "Since I control no monsters on the field I'm going to Special Summon out my Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)!" The silver cybernetic serpentine had arrived, "Next I'm going to summon out Vylon Ohm(1500/200)!" Out on the field appeared a white and gold floating robot with a triangular like shield for legs and two cannon like arms, "I'm going to take the two of them...and I'm going to Cross Breed my Cyber Dragon with my Vylon Ohm!" Cyber Dragon turned into star dust and that dust turned into half of a silver strand of DNA, Cyber Ohm did the same as it became half a golden strand of DNA. The two came together and a beam of light shot out of the orb in Specter's chest.

5(Cyber Dragon)+4(Vylon Ohm)= 9

"I DNA Summon Vylon Dragon(2300/1500)!" Besides Specter was a new monster. This monster was a floating all snake like body with a grey-ish underbelly, and it's scales were all cybernetic, it had two triangular like blaster on both of it's sides, with a triangular like guard in front of it's face, and then two cannon like boosters on it's back.

"Vylon Dragon has a special effect! Once per turn by discarding one Light Monster from my Hand to the Graveyard it's attack increases by that monsters level times three hundred until the end phase! So I'll be discarding my Genex Neutron who is level four! Times three hundred makes it a twelve hundred attack point boost! Giving Vylon Dragon thirty five hundred attack points!"

**Vylon Dragon's Attack: 3500**

"Now go Vylon Dragon! Attack that Royal Firestorm Guard! Strident Light!" Vylon Dragon opened up it's mouth and a beam of light was fired, also the cannons on its sides fire a blast of light as well. The three light beams merged into one destroying Lilah's Royal Firestorm Guard.

**Lilah: 6200**

**Specter: 5300**

"I'll end with a facedown!"

"And you'll lose five hundred life points thanks to Backfire!" Specter busted into flames from the card effect and Lilah got ahead.

**Lilah: 6200**

**Specter: 4800**

**Vylon Dragon's Attack: 2300**

"That's more like it!" Lilah cheered, "My move! I think I'll bust out my Soul of Fire this turn!"

"What does that do?"

"Well first you'll get to draw a card..." Lilah informed. Specter did as instructed, "Now I'll remove one Pyro Monster from my Deck from play! Such as Thestalos the Fire Monarch! Now you'll lose life points equal to his attack points!" A feint image of Thestalos appeared and he busted into flames.

"Gaaaahhh!" Sepcter skid back as the flames burned him.

**Lilah: 6200**

**Specter: 2400**

"Damn it!" Specter muttered, "She's good..."

"Got that right! Though I don't get to attack this turn...for now at least." Lilah smiled beneath her helmet once more as she placed a second facedown.

"Well I draw!" Specter smiled at his hand, I'm done playing games with you little girl! I'm going to end this duel!"

"You think you can end me in one turn?" Lilah asked.

"No, but I can get close!" Specter shouted, "I...

"Activate Kick Fire!" Lilah revealed her second trap, "Now everytime you destroy a Pyro-Monster this card will gain a token!"

"Whatever it don't matter because now I discard my Cyber Dragon to raise my Vylon Dragon's attack by fifteen hundred!"

**Vylon Dragon's Attack: 3800**

"Now I'll play my Twin Swords of Flashing Light- Tryce! By dropping my Dragon's attack by five hundred points he can now attack twice in one turn!"

**Vylon Dragon's Attack: 3300**

"Vylon Dragon attack!" Vylon Dragon roared and released two of it's beams thus destroying Lilah's Gaia Sol the Combustible Collective.

**Lilah: 5600**

**Specter: 2400**

"But look at the bright side! I still got Backfire and Kick Fire! Now you lose five hundred and I gain a token!"

**Lilah: 5600**

**Specter: 1900**

"Gaaah!" Specter exploded into flames, "Whatever! Go attack directly Vylon Dragon!" Vylon Dragon repeated it's attacking process thus bringing down Lilah's life points.

**Lilah: 2900**

**Specter: 1900**

"I'll end!"

**Vylon Draogn's Attack: 1800**

"And I'll end this duel! I'm tired of this!" Lilah drew, "I activate my Kick Fire's effect! By sending it to the Graveyard you lose one thousand life points for every token it as on it! With one token you only lose one thousand life points!

**Lilah: 2900**

**Specter: 900**

"Noooo!" Specter began to lose ground.

"Next I'll Special Summon Inferno(1100/900) by removing one Pyro Monster from play!" Suddenly a beast of pure flames erupted besides Lilah, "Time to clear the field! I play Mystical Space Typhoon enable to destroy every Spell and Trap card on the field! Which includes your two Cross Bred Monsters you got in the backfield that are keeping Vylon Dragon out here!" A large typhoon was conjured up destroying everything in Specter's backfield. With the destruction of Cyber Dragon and Vylon Ohm Vylon Dragon was no more.

"Go Inferno..." Lilah turned around to face Specter as Inferno was absorbed by the Power Core in her chest, "Attack!" She shouted as Inferno exploded towards Specter and consumed him ito flames.

**Lilah: 2900**

**Specter: 0**

"Aaaaahhhh!" Specter had fallen down and his machine had completely shut down as Lilah continued to race on.

"I win..." She smiled.

* * *

Next Time: Lilah completely burned down Ray Specter and his life points allowing her to move on to the next round. Now it's time for the next round which is also another D-Suit duel.

Review!


	15. The Black Birds and Bright Lights?

**The Black Birds and the Bright Lights!**

* * *

"Man...that Lilah chick was pretty hot." Said Sho.

"..." Lucky just looked at his friend.

"Her dueling style, it was joke. Ya know, because of her fire deck." Sho explained.

"Yeah whatever." Lucky said messing with his friend.

"Shut up, I'm just looking forward to my match. It needs to get here already." Sho pouted.

"Man how I know the feels." Lucky groaned, "But at least we get to watch some pretty good duels."

"Eh, true."

* * *

"Alright everybody here comes our next match up! Another D-Suit Duel! This match up is between Madas Elvin and Akilina Kensington!"

"Let's get to work!" Madas walked up. He had jelled back crimson red hair, and yellow eyes. He was holding his helmet. His D-Suit was a crimson red with white streaks gong down on his inner legs, under his arms, and down his stomach and spine. He put on his helmet which was mainly white on the sides with the middle being all red, and the visor was blue, and the Power Core in his chest was purple.

"Someone's in a hurry!" Akilina smiled as she skated up with her helmet off as well. She has long waist length dark purple hair with long sapphire blue bangs, her hair also curled towards the end, she has indigo eyes, and pale skin. She seemed t be standing at five seven. Her D-Suit was black and white. the whole back side of it was black, and the whole front side was white, her helmet was the opposite, with the front being black and the back being white. On the back of her D-Suit she had two wing styled looking boosters, her visor was colored purple, and her Power Core was colored yellow.

"You guys ready?!" The two put their helmets on.

"Three...two...one...GO!" The MC shouted. Both took off in an instant.

"You should really let ladies go first if you don't mind." Akilina winked through her visor.

"It won't matter who makes the first move, I'm going to beat you anyway!" Madas stated.

"I'll take that as a go ahead."

**Akilina: 8000**

**Madas: 8000**

"I'll play a Double Summon so I can summon out two monsters! I'll first summon out my Blackwing Kochi- The Daybreak(700/1500)!" A grey colored swan with black and red feathered tipped wings flew out besides Akilina, "Next I'm going to summon out my Blackwing Calima- The Haze(600/1800)!" Suddenly a violet colored feathered creature flew out joining Akilina's Blackwing Kochi.

"Now I'll tune then them both!"

4(*Blackwing Kochi- The Daybreak)+4(Blackwing Calima- The Haze)= 8

"I'm just going to get straight to the point! Come on out Black Winged Dragon(2800/1600)!" Suddenly out came the large black bird like dragon soaring above Akilina.

"I'll end with a facedown."

* * *

"Whoa, she brought out a level eight on her first turn? That's pretty cool." Sho said in awe.

"Yeah, that was quick. Now we gotta see what Madas does in response."

* * *

"She has Black Winged Dragon?!" Jet stood up.

"Xander we found her." Soran smiled.

"Good...because that card should belong to me." Said Xander.

* * *

"I draw!" Madas called out, "You think that thing is going to scare me? You and your little dragon?!" Madas called out.

"Not scare you, defeat you." Akilina smiled.

"Well think again! I play Dark Hole!" Madas skated out in front of Akilina and from his Power Core shot out a black energy beam right into Black Winged Dragon's chest. The bird like Dragon began to have a black hole form in the middle of it's chest. The monster was soon sucked in to the black hole in its chest thus being destroyed.

"No!" Akilina cried out.

"Yes! Next I Special Summon Photon Thrasher(2100/0)! since I have no monster on my side of the field!" A knight whose limbs were made of pure blue energy appeared with cyber knight like armor on and it held a blade that's edge glowed light blue as well.

"Thrasher attack her directly!" Thrasher did as told and drove his blade right in to the Power Core of Akilina.

"Aaaahhh!" She cried out as a surge of light ran through Thrasher's blade and through her body.

**Akilina: 5100**

**Madas: 8000**

"I'll end with a facedown!" Madas continued forth ahead of Akilina.

"I draw! I give up eight hundred life points to play Brain Control to take over your Thrasher until the Endphase!"

**Akilina: 4300**

**Madas: 8000**

"Join me Thrasher!" Akilina smiled as Madas monster became hers, "Second I'll summon out my Blackwing Bora- The Spear(1700/800)!" Suddenly a large black winged tenju joined Akilina's side.

"Now both of you attack!" Thrasher dashed forwards and drove his blade right into his former Master's Power Core.

**Akilina: 4300**

**Madas: 5100**

"Now Bora!" Bora took his large spear and did the same drilling it right into Madas's Power Core.

**Akilina: 4300**

**Madas: 3400**

"Graaah!" Madas slowed down as his Power Core drained him of his energy. Akilina took this chance and got ahead of him.

"I end." She smiled.

"Meaning Thrasher becomes mine again." Madas stated as Thrasher had returned to his side, "I draw and play Photon Sanctuary! Now I can summon out two Photon Tokens(1/2000/0) in defense mode!" Two stars had appeared besides Madas, "And now I can't summon any other monsters except for Light Monsters this turn! I'll now sacrifice both Tokens enable to Summon out my Photon Caser(2000/2800)!" Both stars vanished and a blue bodied knight appeared with blue and gold king like armor.

"Now when one Photon Caser is normal summoned I can special summon another one from my hand or deck! So I'll bring a second one out from my deck!" A second Caser had appeared.

"Lucky for you Thrasher can't attack when there are other monster on my field! But both Caser's can still go for it!" One Caser had already sliced Bora in half.

**Akilina: 4000**

**Madas: 3400**

Then the second Caser had leaped in the air and drove his sword right into Akilina's chest.

"Aaaaahhh!" She screamed as the light punished her body.

**Akilina: 2000**

**Madas: 3400**

"Come on girlie! Step your game up, I end!"

"Uhh...my move..." Akilina drew her next card, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Black Winged Dragon(2800/1600)!" the large bird like dragon was born again, "Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon to increase the attack and defense of all Dark-type monster by five hundred points!" Akilina was soon surrounded by a dark like aura as a faint mist and lightning like aura surrounded her.

**Black Winged Dragon's Attack/Defense: 3300/2100**

"Now Black Winged Dragon attack one of his Caser's!" Black Winged Dragon opened up it's mouth and released a powerful black and red beam that went straight through the knight.

**Akilina: 2000**

**Madas: 2100**

"Crap..." Madas grumbled as he skidded back from the attack.

"I'll end there!" Akilina boosted further past Madas.

"You're going to regret that! My move!" Madas grinned, "I'll sacrifice my Caser and my Thrasher to summon my last Caser(2000/2800)!" Both Madas Thrasher and second Caser had vanished to summon his third Photon Caser, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back one of my Photon Caser's(2000/2800)!"

"I end there!"

"Well, then I guess it's time I bring this duel closer to an end!" Akilina cheered, "Black Winged Dragon attack Caser!"

"I play my facedown! Lumenize!" Madas smiled, "With this I negate the attack of your Black Winged Dragon and increase one Light Monsters attack by your monsters attack! I increase my Caser's attack! Giving him thirty three hundred extra attack points!"

**Photon Caser's Attack: 5300**

"Now his attack will stay this way until the my next endphase!"

"W-what...no!" Akilina was shocked by this, "I play a facedown!"

"I draw! Time for me to end this! I play Giant Trunade to return that card back to your hand!" Madas shouted as Akilina's card returned to her.

"Now Photon Caser end this duel! Attack Black Winged Dragon!" Caser leaped in the air and drove his blade right through the middle of Black Winged Dragon.

**Akilina: 0**

**Madas: 2100**

"And I win!" Madas then took off full speed as Akilina's D-Suit slowed down and her Power Core died out.

* * *

"Young, but talented." Soran pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm slightly impressed." Xander sighed, "But...I'm going to get Black Winged Dragon."

* * *

"Seems like we got another threat on our hands. More good competition." Sho smiled.

"Yeah...this tournament's turning out to be something." Lucky smiled, "Well time for the next round."

* * *

Next Time: The next match begins and it's the final D-Suit Duel to round one! Though in this duel...one of the participants...seems to be slightly odd. During the duel a lot of bad things happen...to the others opponent. The question which one is in trouble and which one is causing the trouble?

Review!


	16. Authors Note Alert!

**Authors Note Alert!**

* * *

Ok, so for those who have normally read my Authors Note they know they normally end in a good moving story ending or something like that because of loss of motivation etc., etc. And...I'm here today...to inform you...this _**IS**_ not one of them! Lol, hope you guys read that right ;)

Anyway, good news and some bad news for you all. Here's what's going. I recently have been posting any chapters, nor have I been writing really. Why is this you may ask? Considering that I normally update 3 stories at one time with a chapter each? Well here's why, I started college this week(Yay me -_-) and so that's taking up **SOME **of my time, the rest of time ends up going along with my college extra curricular activity. But, I'm still going to be updating and writing and what not. I just got to adjust and get used to this college thing or whatever. So that's a little heads up in case any of you were wondering, don't worry no story is being taken down. But now...on to the bad news.

I would like to thank Marth the Lodestar for sending me this message and would like for all of you to read. Now personally I have yet to check out any of the links that will be listed further down the message, but that I plan to when I am able to. So heed the warning:

UPDATE your to all of your FANFICS tell everyone you PM to spread the word:

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until **THAT** crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-Obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

* * *

*Now that is all, and I'm still writing/updating so don't worry lol and remember...heed the warning.


End file.
